


Little Red Riding Troll

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Another fairy tale. I've decided to have a little fun with Red Riding Hood. Creek and Branch story this time. As is usual with my stories, romance, drama, fluff and plot twists.
Relationships: Branch & Creek (Trolls), Branch/Creek (Trolls)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 33
Collections: Troll's Creek and Branch Fairy Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything here, I just borrowed them for a while. I have dyslexia so please be kind on my mistakes, I do the best I can. Usual warnings at the start, fluff, romance, drama and two males in love. For this story Bergans are the same size, or maybe a tiny bit bigger than the trolls.

Little Red Riding Troll.

Chapter one:

Of all the clothes Creek owned his favourite piece of all was the red riding hood which his grandmother had brought him for his birthday a year ago. In fact he loved it so much that Creek wore the riding hood every time he went out into town or the forest around the village. The trolls of his village loved to teased him in an affectionate way about Creek’s love of his hood by calling him red riding hood.

Every week on Wednesday Creek would pack a picnic basket with food and medicine for his beloved grandmother and then he would make his way through the nearby forest to a lonely cottage in order to visit his grandmother.

When ever he made his way into the forest Creek inevitably came across Branch, he was the woodsman for the couple of local villages including his and therefore spent most of his time in the forest. Every time they met in the woods Branch would tell him to be carefully and look out for Bergens on his trip.

At their meetings Creek would always mouth the warning with Branch, then roll his eyes at him and then say to him that of course he would be careful.

To be honest Creek was sure that because Branch was always turned up every time, he went into the forest because Branch had some kind of crush on him. Creek found that he couldn’t blame Branch for that fact, he knew that he was a handsome troll, and Creek was well aware that he turned many heads in his village. 

Creek had dated many times, he never had an issue getting a partner for any dance or event and Creek had received many offers of marriage which he had turned down each time because he loved none of these trolls.

As much as he hated to admit it Creek found Branch rather attractive, this attraction towards the other troll had flared into life after seeing him chopping down some trees top naked in the forest one day. The reason that Creek didn’t like his feelings for Branch was because he was grey and black in colours and nothing like any other troll in the village, as he didn’t sing or dance at all.

Creek tried to believe and convince himself that his attraction to Branch was only physical, but deep down he knew that there was actually more to his feelings than this. He was also well aware of the fact that his romantic feelings for Branch were growing each time they met.

Branch however beyond his words to be careful when they met in the forest, Branch never showed any romantic interest in Creek. This annoyed him a great deal despite the fact Creek told himself he didn’t care that that Branch wasn’t interested in him in a romantic way. Creek was used to having trolls throwing themselves at his feet and vying for his attention and he just couldn’t understand why Branch appeared to be immune to his charms.

As Creek made his way through the village towards the forest, each troll he passed on his way greeted him cheerfully before returning their task. Creek would return each of these greetings with a smile, a wave and a cheerful good morning.

When he reached the edge of the village Creek drew up the hood of his riding hood, check the basket of things for his grandmother was secure on his arm and then set off.

Creek made sure to follow the well-worn main road from the village into the woods. After walking along this path for a short while Creek turned down a narrower path which forked off of the main road and led deeper into the forest.

Creek was so absorbed in his walk and the beauty of his surroundings that he didn’t notice hungry eyes watching him closely. The ugly creature lurking in the undergrowth licked her lips in anticipation and carefully moved a little closer to the path Creek was walking along. 

She knew that now was not the time to strike as her pray was far too close to the main road where other trolls might hear if the delicious looking troll called for help and so she waited and watched from the shadows alongside the road for the perfect moment to strike.

When Creek went from this path to a little track which was almost invisible to the trained eye the creature thought her time to attack him had at last to come. She decided on this spot as the shadows here were long, meaning the troll wouldn’t see her attack coming and he was far enough from the help of the other trolls that even if he did call for help any troll that might hear him wouldn’t be able to get to him in time.

The creature smothered the evil laughter which wanted to escape her and instead stalked stealthily through the dark shadows and concealing undergrowth along the edge of the track looking for the perfect opportunity to fling herself onto the unsuspecting troll.

Just when the creature was about to launch her attack on her prey a voice calling out to the troll pulled the assault up short. “Hey Creek!”

Creek smiled at Branch and called out in response. “Hey Branch!”

“Off to see your grandmother as always?” Branch asked him, even though he knew the answer to the question already.

The smile on Creek’s face grew as he answered the question. “I sure am.”

“Well make sure to be careful, you never know what could be lurking in the forest.” Branch told him seriously.

Creek scoffed at him. “Oh, come on Branch…The worst thing I’m likely to bump into is a puffallow.”

Branch rolled his eyes at Creek. “Even they can be dangerous if there are enough of them Creek. Besides which there are things in the forest which you really wouldn’t like to meet Creek, things that would haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life…Trust me I know. So please be careful and keep an eye out for Bergens on your way.”

Creek said this last part with him, before sighing deeply and saying flippantly. “Yeah, yeah I know. They will eat me. Oh please, Bergen’s have been seen around here for almost twenty years now!”

“All the more reason to be cautious. They might decide to try hunting us again now they think we have forgotten about them and let ourselves grow complacent.” Branch said scowling at Creek with concern.

Again Creek rolled his eyes at him, asking as he did so. “When are you ever going to stop worrying about them?”

Branch raised an eyebrow at Creek before saying to him in a soft but slightly angry voice. “Oh I don’t know Creek, maybe I’ll stop being concerned for other trolls being eaten by them when my entire Bergen killed family returns from their graves to tell me their gone at all.”

Creek’s jaw dropped open, he stuttered, floundering desperately search for something to say in response to these words and eventually what tumbled out of his mouth was. “I…You…They all died…All of them?”

“Yes, all of them, I am all that is left of what at the time was three generations of one family and even I didn’t survive the onslaught without permanent reminders.” Branch told him, his voice filled with pain.

“Reminders?” Creek questioned his voice sounded almost strangled.

Branch nodded before explaining. “My colours for one and scars.”

Creek quickly ran his eyes over what he could see of Branch’s fit well muscled body’s grey skin before frowning at him. “I don’t see any scars.”

“Not all scars are physical Creek.” Branch told him simply as he picked his axe up. “I have work to do and I know you have somewhere to be. All I ask is that you are careful.”

Now feeling utterly ashamed of himself all Creek could do was give Branch an acknowledging nod, before he set off down the track towards his destination.

Branch watched Creek as he walked away, he wasn’t sure why he had told Creek all he had, but he wanted him to take the threats in the forest more seriously than he currently did and Branch couldn’t help but feel that if it meant talking to him about his deeply painful past then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to see the other troll safe.

Branch didn’t know what it was about Creek but he found himself attracted to Creek. Branch was well aware that Creek was a troll he couldn’t possibly hope to make his own, but still he couldn’t help but want to be as close to Creek as he could.

He often wondered if tried to be kinder to Creek then he might actually come to like him at least a little…Maybe as a friend if he was lucky.

Suddenly a deep chill went through Branch and a feeling of deep unease settled on him. Branch knew better than to ignore such feelings and so he quietly followed Creek at a distance and out of his sight as he made his way to the cottage.

As he walked Creek kept one eye on the track before him, while he thought back over what Branch had said to him. Creek had never known that Branch had such a painful hidden past, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must be like to have no one left…To have witnessed them all die…Creek shuddered, no it wasn’t something he would ever like to happen to him and yet Branch had suffered through exactly that situation.

Creek found himself wondering if there might be someway to help Branch to move forwards from all he had lost. Creek knew that taking on such an endeavour would be a lot of hard work and would no doubt wouldn’t be at all easy, but he couldn’t help but feel that it would be better to try to assist Branch rather than leaving Branch as he was at this time. 

After Branch admitting to him that he had not always been grey and black, Creek had to admit that he was very curious to know what his original colours might have been and if there might be a way to bring those lost colours back to Branch.

Creek was so lost in his thoughts that he was still unaware that he was being followed. The creature had considered attacking both trolls for a moment, but the one called Branch had looked far too strong for her to take on and win against so the creature settled on just going after Creek instead. After all not only did he look very tasty, but Creek also looked weaker than the Branch had which would make him easier to overcome. The creature was already considering when and were along the track it could try attacking him again.

As the creature thought back over the conversation of the two troll’s she recalled that they had talked about Creek visiting his grandmother, this gave her an idea and slowly a sinister smile curled up her mouth showing a mouth full of wicked pointed teeth.

Quietly but quickly the creature made her way through the forest towards the cottage at the end of the path and crept her way inside.

The creature wanted to eat the old troll inside but she knew she didn’t have time and to be honest she would much rather feast on the younger troll first as he was bound to be much tastier and easier to eat. So the creature decided that it would save the older troll as a snack for later on.

Swiftly it knocked the old troll out, tied her up, gagged her, it then hid her in a wardrobe built into the cottage and carefully locked the door to the wardrobe.

The creature rooted around for some of the old troll’s bed clothes, she pulled them on, then the creature climbed into bed and waited with great anticipation for her prey to arrive.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

When Creek arrived at the cottage he knew exactly where the spare key as his grandmother always left for him was. Carefully he fished the key out from under one of the ornamental rocks by the door, he slipped it into the lock and unlocked the door. Creek opened the door, he pushed back the hood, then settled the basket on the nearby table in the hall, and as Creek hung up his hood on the hook on the wall he noticed that his grandmother had left the window in the dining room open. 

Not wanting anything to get into the cottage and to make sure his grandmother’s home would not get to cold once the sun went down Creek made his way into the dining room. Carefully he shut the window and made sure that is was secured and once Creek was happy the window wouldn’t open by accident he then made his way into the bedroom.

Creek was unsurprised to find his grandmother in bed when he entered the room. Quickly he looked around the bed room to check it hadn’t become too dirty or disorderly since his last visit and as he did so Creek said to her. “Hello grandmother. I came to visit.”

“How kind of you dear.” The creature said in her best old female troll voice.

The moment she spoke Creek knew there was something very wrong with this voice and it caused him to ask in concern. “Are you feeling unwell grandmother?”

Quickly the creature coughed before saying to him in a croaky voice. “Yes dear…I just have a slight cold…Thank you for being worried about your old grandmother.”

“Hm well we will have to keep an eye on that then.” Creek told her with a hint of worry to his voice.

She coughed slightly again and when the creature finished, she addressed Creek again. “Why don’t you come over here were I can see you Creek? Then we can sit and talk a little and you can give me all the news from the villages.”

“Of course Grandmother.” Creek readily agreed, he took hold of the sturdy wooden chair which was in the room, he walked over to the bed with it, Creek the placed it by the side of bed and then sat down in the chair.

The moment Creek sat down and looked at who was in the bed, his face drained of colour, Creek shot out of the chair, he backed up and tripped over it stammering as he did so. “A…A…Ber…Ber…Bergan!”

The Bergan snarled at him showing to Creek her long pointy teeth, it quickly pushed itself out of the bed, she extended her hands with long grey nails sharpened like claws swiping them at Creek and as she did so Creek screamed in pure fear.

Right at that moment the door to the room swung open, it banged into the wall as Branch burst into the room with his axe held high, he screamed at her. “Get away from him!” Quickly he swept his hair forwards grabbing at the Bergan and hurling her away from Creek.

The Bergan hit the wall of the cottage hard she groaned in pain, Branch swiftly came over to her still holding his axe at the ready. “Get out and don’t come back to bother any more trolls ever again! I swear if you don’t go now, I will not hesitate to use this axe on you!”

Seeing the axe, and who was wielding it the Bergan felt complete fear burn through her. She contemplated attacking them both, this however was only for a moment. She quickly threw this idea to one side as the Bergan was well aware now just how strong and quick Branch was. 

Hastily she looked for a way out, noticing the near by window the Bergan got to her feet, she threw open the window, she leapt out of it and then ran as quickly as she could back into the forest. As she ran away the Bergan knew that she would never come back to where she had found these trolls as the Bergan wanted to stay alive more than she wanted to eat trolls.

Once Branch was completely sure that the Bergen was gone, he lowered the axe, rested it against the wall of the room, walked over to Creek and held a hand out to him. “Are you alright?”

Creek took Branch’s hand and let him help him back onto his feet wincing a little as some pain went through him from his left ankle. “I think so. Possibly a little bruised from falling over the chair but nothing to bad…” The words ran out as Creek realised his grandmother was missing, his eyes went wide then filled with tears and he asked in an emotional wobbling voice. “Oh Branch my grandmother! You don’t think she ate, her do you?”

Branch carefully sat Creek on the edge of the bed. “Let me check the cottage for her, she might have hidden from the Bergan somewhere.”

Quickly Creek nodded in response to this and hoped that Branch would be successful in his search for his grandmother. Branch started checking the bedroom, when he opened the wardrobe, he found the older troll inside and his eyes went wide at the sight of her.

Creek’s grandmother looked up at him with wide eyes and let out a soft muffled cry. Branch carefully picked her up, he brought her over to the bed and as Creek noticed her, he was shocked and horrified and started to cry a little. “Oh grandmother…I’m glad that you are okay.”

Branch carefully freed her of the bonds and then helped her lay against the pillows in the bed as he said. “Take it easy Tulip. Are you alright?”

“A bit bruised from the ropes, thirsty and my head hurts.” She told Branch honestly.

Branch nodded with understanding then spoke. “Okay, try not to move around too much Tulip. I’ll run back to the village for help for you both. Creek will you be alright getting your grandmother some water and sitting with her to keep her awake, while I do that?”

“Yes I think so.” Creek told him with a small nod of his own.

Branch said to Creek with an unusual note of caring to his voice. “Good, but you be careful too.”

Before Creek could say anything to Branch, he was picking his axe up, placing it onto his shoulder and dashing out of the house to fetch help from the village.

While Branch was gone Creek did as he had told him and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen for his grandmother. As he walked to the kitchen Creek felt a little sore and knew that he was going to get some bruises from falling over the chair earlier, but in comparison to what could have happened to him he welcomed the bruises.

Creek took the glass of water back to his grandmother and helped her to drink it. One the water was gone he asked her compassionately. “Is that better?”

“A little thank you. I am so glad Branch came along.” She told Creek in a tearful voice.

Quickly Creek put the empty glass to one side, he grabbed one of her hands in his and said to her softly. “I am glad he came to.” Creek moved to sit on the bed and carefully hugged his grandmother.

She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other for some time. Eventually Creek and Tulip released each other and sat quietly together just glad to be alive while waiting for the help Branch was bringing to them.

A while later Branch returned with the village doctor, Creeks mother Lotus and father Cloud and two other local trolls in case both trolls needed carrying back to the village.

Doctor Moonbloom went to Tulip first and efficiently checked her over. “You have some bruising and cuts which if you keep clean and wrapped won’t be a problem. I am however worried about the bump on your head. I’d like you to comeback to the village were an eye can be kept on you for a few days.”

“You can stay with us.” Lotus offered instantly. 

“Thank you my dear.” Tulip said gratefully giving her hand a squeeze. She fully understood why the doctor would want an eye to be kept on her after the injury she had received to her head. 

With this settled Moonbloom moved over to Creek and then checked him over. “You have some bruising and your ankle is swelling up, so it’s probably twisted. It would be wise to stay off of it for a while. Branch you are good at treating such wounds would you mind watching over him?”

Branch blushed, he gulped and nodded then said while looking at Creek. “If Creek doesn’t mind then I have no objection.”

Creek met his gaze, he could see concern and warmth in those blue eyes, as he realised Branch’s where a turquoise blue Creek nodded. “Yes, I am happy for Branch to look after me.”

To be honest Creek was going to enjoy spending time with Branch, he hopped it would allow them to become closer and maybe he could at last express to him how he felt about him. Seeing that warmth in Branch’s eyes made Creek believe that his feelings might not be as one sided as he had thought.

With this settled Lotus gathered up anything Tulip would need, while cloud raced home to get things ready for her.

Tulip turned to look at Branch and Creek who were still looking at each other and smiled to herself, she remembered looking at her own wife like that long ago. “Why don’t you take Creek back to your home Branch? Lotus and cloud can look after me please don’t worry.”

Creek and Branch both nodded and then Lotus spoke to Branch. “Thank you for agreeing to take care of Creek Branch and I promise that once I have Tulip settled at home I will bring over somethings for Creek.”

“You are welcome. I am more than happy to look after him. I am glad to know you will bring me anything you think Creek will need. I would not want him to be uncomfortable in my home.” Branch told her feeling very grateful that Lotus was both alright with him taking care of creek and willing to bring him what she felt Creek would need.

Branch then stepped forwards he swept Creek up into his strong arms. Creek gasped, he placed his arms up around Branch’s neck and clung on to him. Creek found himself suddenly very aware of the leather vest Branch wore and the cream linen shirt under it against his skin and as Creek breathed in, he could smell a fait forest and rain scent clinging to Branch.

As their eyes met Creek was sure he was going to be scorched by the fire he saw in Branch’s eyes and so he blushed and hid his face in Branch’s shoulder.  
Not wanting to make Creek anymore flustered then he clearly was and so he said nothing about him hiding away. Instead Branch made his way out of the cottage, through the forest and the village to his own home.

As he was carried Creek was keenly aware of Branch’s strength and also his gentleness as Branch handled him as though he were a delicate flower rather than a sturdy troll. “Here we go my home.”

When Creek turned his head to look at the building before him they widened. This home was not at all as he had expected, it was apart from the others surrounded by a neat garden of fragrant herbs and arrow strait lines of fresh vegetables. 

The home itself was built of wooden logs and was styled after a lodge, it even had carved window shutters, and eve ends holding up the red tile roof. The door was also carved with daisy flowers which were painted, carefully Branch placed him on his feet for a moment, while he opened the door, before Creek could gather his wits, he was being swept up and carried inside.

Inside was well lit, warm and comfortably furnished. Creek couldn’t help but desire to sit before the fire place on one of the comfortable chairs beside it and spend time with Branch just enjoying his company.

Creek was carried from the room through to another, it had a clean white sheets, the room was warm against the spring evening chills but Creek could not see how. Branch lowered him onto the bed and then helped to make Creek comfortable there and once he was settled Creek turned to Branch and asked. “How is this room warm.”

“Ah that, well I hated the place being cold so I piped hot water under the titled floor to keep my home warm when it’s cold and I also piped the hot water into the bathroom. So if you want you can have a hot bath without having to boil the water first.” Branch told him nonchalantly as he did so Branch shrugged at Creek.  
“Oh that sounds wonderful!” Creek exclaimed with genuine pleasure.

Branch gave him a small smile, he then sat on the edge of the bed, Branch pulled the leg of Creek’s trousers and then carefully checked Creek’s ankle. “Hm, it is rather swollen. Does it hurt if I touch it?”

“A little but not too much.” Creek told him honestly.

“Okay, I’ll get some bandage to support your ankle and a poultice.” Branch told him, before leaving the room. After a short while he returned, sat back down, lifted Creek’s leg and then addressed him. “Let me know if it hurts or feels to tight alright?”

Creek nodded in answer to this question, he watched with fascination as Branch deftly, but gently treated his ankle. “There we go. How does that feel?” Branch asked when he was done.

“It feels okay, not to tight at all. Though it tingles a little.” Creek told him.

Branch gave a quick nod of satisfaction. “The tingling is good, it means that the poultice is working. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Some rainbow berry current juice would be lovely thank you.” Creek told him with a grateful smile.

Branch made his way to the kitchen he returned a short while later with a glace of rainbow berry juice which he carefully placed down on the bedside table. “I have some work to do so call if you need me.” He told Creek before turning to leave again.

Branch was not halfway across the room before Creek called out to him. “Branch! Thank you…For everything you’ve done today.”

Not wanting Creek to see him smile he answered without turning around. “Your welcome.” He then left the room leaving the door open so he could hear if Creek called him.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

When Lotus arrived at the cabin which belonged to Branch carrying what she thought her son would need in the basket over her arm for his stay she smiled to herself. Lotus was well aware of Creek’s feelings for Branch, she was also sure that Branch had similar feelings towards her son and Lotus hoped that having Branch take care of Creek would help promote their feelings for each other.

Lotus knocked on the door and then waited calmly for an answer. A few moments later Branch opened the door, she smiled at him and said cheerfully as she gestured at the large basket on her arm. “I brought over things I thought Creek might need for his stay.”

Branch’s eyes followed the gesture. “Thank you I am sure Creek and I, will both be grateful for what you’ve brought us. Would you like to come inside and see Creek?”

“I’d love that Branch thank you!” Lotus told him enthusiastically while a huge smile spread over her face at the same time.

Branch let her into his home and then led Lotus to the room Creek was occupying. “Your mother is here.” Branch told Creek as he came into the room.

Creek looked up from the book which Branch had brought to him, he smiled at his mother and said with joy. “Mum, thank you for coming.”

“Your welcome, how are you doing?” She asked gently as she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“My ankle is still very sore and Branch tells me I have a rather colourful bruise there, but other than that, I’m doing just fine.” Creek told her honestly.

Lotus gave him a nod of understanding. “Well make sure you listen to Branch, Doctor Moonbloom tells us he is very knowledgeable when it comes to health, wounds and such things. I brought you some things, a few changes of clothes, books and your sketch pad as your drawing pencils.”

Hearing this made Creek smile widely at her. “Thank you so much. Branch had already given me some books to read after I expressed interest in them, but it will be nice to have some of my reading pile here with me.”

“Reading pile? I didn’t realise you were such a bookworm.” Branch said to Creek with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Creek blushed deeply and then said rather defensively. “Yes, well…Reading is a good thing to do, you can learn all sorts of things from books.”

Quickly Branch lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I wasn’t trying to insult you Creek…I’m sorry if it came out that way…I was simply surprised that you would like to read so much…You didn’t strike me as that kind of troll, forgive me for my assumption.”

The formal apology caught Creek off guard and it took him a moment to respond to it. “Of course I forgive you…We don’t know each other that well…But I hope we can get to know each other better.”

Branch found himself struck by the sincerity he could hear in Creek’s voice and so gave him a nod. “I think I would like that. Would you like me to leave the two of you alone for a little while?”

“Yes please.” Lotus said to Branch smiling at him charmingly.

With a nod Branch made his way out of the room, he then made his way away from the bedroom and into the kitchen where he began to start to prepare dinner for himself and Creek. As Branch took in what he had in his kitchen he decided to cook mixed vegetables and some shimmer skate.

Once Lotus was happy Branch was gone, she turned back to her son and while unpacking the baskets contents onto the nearby bedside table asked him with a knowing smile. “So, how are you finding spending time with the troll who has stolen your heart?”

Creek looked at his mother wide eyed and open mouthed with shock for a few moments, before stuttering out. “How did you know that? I never said anything about my feelings for Branch to any troll!”

Lotus giggled slightly before saying. “Oh come now Creek, I’m your mother, give me some credit for knowing when my son who has been immune to every other troll finds the one troll who he is not impervious to. I’ve seen the way you look at Branch when you don’t think any troll is watching…He will make you a good match.”

,p>“What makes you say that?” Creek asked her in a soft voice.

“Well Branch is a very grounded troll, which because you are spiritual will be good for you as he can help ground you. Branch is also very protective and caring towards those trolls he loves and cares for. Lastly no troll in their right mind would ever think about crossing him, they may disagree with Branch, but all the trolls know better than to fight him, Branch is far to good at combat for that.” Lotus told her son smiling at him the whole time. Then before Creek could say anything to her she was speaking again. “I mean you do realise half the tribe is going to envy you for snagging him and the other half with resent him for capturing your heart.”

What ever Creek had been expecting his mother to tell him it was not what she just had and it took him a few moments to gather his thoughts together. “You really think that?”

“Oh yes. Branch has been unattainable for years…It’s made him rather the challenge to many trolls, so they will be more than a little upset if you can win him and you are more than aware of just how popular you are Creek.” His mother told him.

“I never really thought about it like that.” Creek admitted in a soft voice, before asking Lotus. “Do you think I really have a chance of making Branch mine?”

Lotus’s eyes took on a thoughtful far away look for a few moments, before she seemed to come back to herself and then address Creek. “Well that really rather depends on you. Branch won’t be easy to win over, after all he is fiery, independent and guarded in his nature. You are going to have to be extremely persistent and honest with Branch if your going to have the slightest hope of making him your partner in life.”

“Persistent and honest…I can do that. I know I love Branch, I’ve never wanted any troll in the way I want him and I want to be with Branch forever.” Creek admitted to his mother blushing a little as he spoke.

Hearing Creek say this made Lotus smile at him widely. “Then I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Creek smiled back at her before saying ruefully. “Thanks mum…I think I might just need that luck.”

Lotus chuckled softly. “Yes, I rather think you might.”

Creek groaned when she said this and then said to Lotus. “Mum! You are not supposed to agree with me like that!”

Another chuckle left her. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t agree? You’ve got a fight on your hands without any doubt. Branch won’t fall for your charms like other trolls do Creek, you need to understand Branch won’t just fall at your feet and that you are going to actually have to try in order to win him over.”

Creek groaned again and lowered his head into his hands asking as he did so. “Why did I have to fall in love with Branch?”

“Maybe because you knew that if you won Branch, you would have a troll standing beside you who could see more of you than just your looks and who would love you the rest of your life…A troll who would love you even when you were old and grey and no longer handsome.” Lotus told him simply while shrugging at the same time.

A loud sigh issued from Creek. “I hate it when your right.”

“I know you do.” Lotus assured him as she drew Creek in for a hug. “I know that if you really love Branch than you will be able to make him yours Creek.”

Slowly Creek looked up at his mother. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes, when you truly want something you have a tendency not to give up until you achieve your goal…You get that from your father…He was exactly the same way when he decided he wanted to marry me.” Lotus told him in a soft voice.

“Dad was the one to come after you?!” Creek asked in clear surprise.

Lotus smiled widely at Creek. “I know shocking isn’t it?”

Creek gave her a nod. “I had no idea…I mean I knew dad was determined…I just didn’t know that he was the one to pursue you.”

“According to your father, once he realised he loved me with all of his heart he was determined that no other trolls was going to have me. Cloud really pulled out all of the stops in order to win my heart and I wouldn’t have things anyway other than the way they are now.” Lotus told Creek honestly, her eyes taking on a dreamy far away look as she spoke about Cloud’s courtship of her.

Creek had always known that his parents shared an exceptionally loving bond, but he had never known just how much his father had done to secure his mother or how deeply their love for each other ran until this moment. Creek found himself smiling at Lotus and sincerely hoping that if he could win Branch for his own that they would share this kind of love.

Quickly Lotus shook herself out of her thoughts and then spoke to Creek. “Well, it’s getting late, I need to get back or your father’s meal will be ruined and I wouldn’t want that. I am also quite sure I can smell Branch is cooking something so that is another reason for me to head off.”

Lotus got up from the bed, she kissed her son on the forehead and then they shared a hug. “Okay bye for now then mum. Make sure to come back and visit soon. Be safe on the trip home.”

As they broke the hug Lotus addressed her son. “Don’t worry I’ll be back to see you again soon enough. Bye.”

She then gathered up the empty basket and opened the door to the room allowing the full scent of the meal Branch was cooking inside. Creek sniffed the air, what ever Branch was in the midst of making smelled wonderful and he said appreciatively. “That smells divine.”

“Yes it does.” Lotus agreed, her own mouth watering at the amazing smell.

Lotus made her way out of the room, she followed the scent until she discovered Branch working away in the kitchen. Politely she knocked on the kitchen doorframe to get Branch’s attention, sure enough this noise caused Branch to turn in her direction and seeing Lotus there he put the lid back on a boiling pot and went over to her. “Are you heading home now?”

Lotus gave Branch a quick nod. “I am. I know I don’t really need to say this to you, but I hope you will understand that I say this because I have a mother’s concern for her child…Please take good care of my son Branch.”

“I understand and I am not upset by what you have said. I promise I will take good care of Creek.” Branch assured her with a small smile.

“Thank you. I feel better for hearing you say that. If you need anything for him or if Creek wants anything from home, please don’t hesitate to let Cloud or myself know.” Lotus told Branch the relief of hearing Branch say he would take good care of Creek was clear in her voice.

“I will.” He said with a nod as they headed to the door.

Branch let Lotus out, he gave her a quick wave before, closing the door and locking up for the night. With this done he returned to the meal he had been cooking to check on it, satisfied that it would not be ruined by him being gone for a few moments Branch made his way to Creek. “Hey, dinner will be ready soon…I wasn’t quite sure how hungry you might be so I came to ask.”

Before Creek could answer this question himself, his stomach answered it for him as it groaned loudly, the moment it did so Creek blushed brightly. Branch fought to cover the laugh that wanted to escape him and said with a little amusement in his voice. “I’ll take that as you are very hungry.”

As Branch turned to leave Creek quickly spoke to him. “Would you mind sitting in here with me as we eat…I’d like the company, if that’s alright with you that is.”

Slowly Branch turned back to look at him and after a few moments of considering what Creek had said simply assented his head in agreement to this request. Branch went back to the kitchen where he got out everything he felt that he would need to serve up their meals.

A short while later Branch was making his way back into the room with Creek’s tray, he came over to the bed with it and spoke to Creek. “Here you go.”

“Um smells wonderful.” Creek told him as he accepted the tray from Branch and settled it across his legs.

“I’ll be right back with my own.” Branch told him as he went to fetch his own food.

Sure enough Branch returned a short while later, he turned the chair at the writing desk in the room around to face the bed then settled onto it. “I hope you like what I’ve made.”

Creek quickly looked his meal over, there was a great selection of vegetables and fish looked cooked to perfection. “It looks great.” Creek told Branch in what he hoped was an assuring tone. He lifted his cutlery and dug into the meal, as soon as the first bites entered his mouth Creek moaned with pleasure. The moment he swallowed Creek looked over at his host and said to him honestly. “Not only does your food smell divine it tastes it too.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Branch told him truly feeling glad in his heart that Creek was enjoying his cooking.

“I noticed the vegetable and herb garden on the way in. What do you grow?” Creek asked trying to start a conversation with Branch.

Branch felt this was a subject which could be talked about between then without it causing some kind of argument between them. “The vegetables I grow are mostly staple ones, marshtatoes, curlyflower (kind of like a cauliflower) and so on. I grow a mixture of herbs, some for flavouring meals and others for medicinal use.”

“That sounds very practical.” Creek told him meaning his words.

Branch nodded his agreement. “It’s practical and means I have plenty of food for myself. Whenever I have a crop that yields to much for me to use or store, then I take it to market and sell or trade it for things I need.”

Creek found the way Branch planned things out to be very reasonable. “It sounds like you have an excellent system set up.”

“I hate to waist what nature gives me and if I can use it in order to get other things I need, then every troll benefits from what I grow.” Branch told him as he ate.

“That makes a lot of sense.” Creek admitted as he continued on with his meal.

Branch felt oddly glad to know Creek approved of his garden. “Did your mother bring you all the things you needed?”

“Yes, for now. I can’t wait to do some drawing.” Creek told him with a smile.

“I didn’t know you drew.” Branch admitted. “What do you draw?”

Creek blushed a little but answered this question. “Oh well, really it’s just whatever get’s my attention at the time. I don’t think that I am particularly good at it, but I enjoy drawing.”

“It’s always nice something you enjoy.” Branch said neutrally, trying to be careful not to somehow upset Creek.

When they finished dinner, Branch spoke to Creek again. “Would you like some dessert? I have some home baked chocolate cake.”

“That would be lovely thank you.” Creek told him with a winning smile.

Branch gathered up their trays, he took them to the kitchen, sorted the dinner of the trays out and then got them both a slice of a cake placed these onto the trays, before returning to the bedroom with them. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Branch.” Creek told him gratefully before digging in. As soon as Creek tasted the cake he let out a low hum of delight. “Oh wow, this is great…It’s even better than my mothers.”

These words drew a real smiled out of Branch. “I am glad to hear that. I’ve never let any troll try my cake before.”

“I really I hope I get to eat some more before I go home.” Creek told him honestly as he continued to eat.

Branch had to suppress a laugh which wanted to escape him, he found it strange that Creek could elicit such emotions from him, but for some reason it didn’t upset him, instead it gave Branch hope something he hadn’t had for a long time now.

When dessert was finished and Branch had washed up, he went back to Creek’s room. “Right you have a bathroom through here. Your night clothes are on the bedside table and if you need me all you have to do is call okay? Don’t try to over do things.”

“Thanks Branch.” Creek told him sincerely as Branch left him alone to get ready for the night.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

There was Creek had to admit something soothing about Branch’s home and the peace which rained there. Despite the strange bed he was in Creek found that sleep came to him easily that night.

As he drifted off to sleep Creek found himself wondering what it might be like to have little trollings running around this house. The idea of children from Branch and himself made Creek smile to himself, he could picture them being the most beautiful and smart children to have ever graced the village.

Branch meanwhile also had his thoughts on his rather unexpected house guest, it felt rather odd to have another troll in his home after so many years, but it was not bad feeling he decided. So far Creek had shown himself to be a model house guest and that had relived Branch a great deal and after considering the situation he now found himself in Branch didn’t think that having Creek around was such a bad thing.

He took a few moments to get comfortable in bed and as he did so, Branch pondered for the very first time what it might be like to share his home and life with another troll. He couldn’t help but think that having Creek spend some time here with him would help him to decide if he was ready for such a thing.

It was a little odd to Branch to think about such things as these, he was surprised and pleasantly relieved to discover that these thoughts did not worry or frighten him in the way they once had. In fact for the first time these thoughts in fact made him feel as though he was moving forwards with his life for the first time in a long time and Branch felt sure that this had to be a good thing.

When he woke the next morning Branch rose from bed, he pulled on his clothes for the day, did a routine of exercises and then made his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. As he was getting things out to make breakfast, Branch realised that he needed to go and see if Creek was awake and what he might want to eat.

Branch knocked on the door and waited. “Come in Branch!” Creek called out to him from inside.

Hearing this Branch opened the door and stepped into the room. “Good morning Creek. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” He admitted in a soft voice and as he tries to move Creek winces a little.

“I’m not to surprised. Do you need help sitting up?” Branch asked solicitously.

“No I can manage, thank you Branch.” Creek said as he slowly sat up in bed, and he was grimacing again as he did so.

Branch waited quietly for Creek to get himself comfortable in the bed and once he was sure Creek was ready he addressed him again. “I was coming to find out what you might like for breakfast.”

“Some plain toast and hot chocolate would be lovely thank you.” Creek told him with a smile, he was touched to see just how thoughtful Branch was being of him at this time.

With a nod to show he understood what Creek wanted for breakfast Branch said. “When we’ve had our food, I’ll take a look at your ankle.”

“Thank you Branch.” Creek said to him truly grateful for the usually dour trolls help.

With another nod for Creek Branch made his way back to the kitchen to prepare them both something to eat. Not long after he left Creek could smell the food he was making them, the sent made his mouth water and Creek couldn’t wait to eat.

Branch returned to the room with a tray for him, he carefully settled it over his knees, on the tray was a toast rack with four slices of bread held in it, a butter dish, a buttering knife and a nice steaming mug of hot chocolate. “I hope I did the toast well enough.” Branch said to him a slightly nervous edge to his voice.

Quickly Creek smiled at him and set out to reassure his host. “It looks perfect Branch, thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Branch told him before, leaving only to return a short while later with his own tray. 

“What are you having this morning?” Creek asked conversationally.

“My usual, porridge and tea.” Branch said in answer to this.

As Creek started to butter his toast he inquired. “Oh, anything interesting in the porridge?”

Branch shook his head. “No, just salt.”

“You put salt on your porridge?” Creek asked making a face of horror at Branch.

“Yes.” Branch said simply before sipping a little tea.

This made Creek ask. “Have you ever tried anything else?”

In answer to this Branch shook his head. “No, not really. I like it as it is and the few things I did try like star berry I didn’t like.”

Deciding he didn’t want to argue with Branch or somehow upset him Creek decided to leave this subject alone. “Well, I suppose if that’s how you like it, then each to their own.”

Hearing this made Branch give Creek a little smile. “Thank you, I am glad that you understand that this is my breakfast and how I like it is up to me.”

After this the two trolls ate quietly and once their meals were finished with Branch asked Creek. “Was that enough toast for you? Or would you like any more?”

“Yes, thank you Branch.” Creek assured him.

With a nod he collected the trays up, then headed out of the room to clean up the kitchen. Once he was done Branch gathered up his healing kit, then made his way back to Creek. He carefully sat on the bed, placed his kit down beside him and then addressed Creek. “Right, then let’s take a look. Let me know if your ankle hurts okay?”

Creek nodded he understood why Branch had asked him. “I will.”

Carefully Branch took the binding off of the ankle, he removed his poultice and carefully started to check the ankle over making sure to look at it closely. “Well the bruise is getting more vivid, and it looks a little swollen. None of that is very surprising really and had been expecting that this might happen. How does it feel and please be honest?”

Slowly Creek tried to move his ankle and winced before saying to Branch with honesty. “It feels really horrible.”

“I’m not to surprised. I will use a different poultice this time, it well help the swelling as well as the bruising.” Branch told Creek, as he opened his bag and brought out what her needed. Carefully he took Creek’s ankle into his hands, he carefully lay the poultice against the skin, then bound the ankle back up again. “Is that to tight or does it hurt?”

“No, it feels fine.” Creek assured him with a smile.

“Good, now does any were else hurt?” Branch inquired of him.

“My lower back and my bottom both hurt a little.” Creek told him honestly blushing a little as he admitted that his bottom hurt to Branch.

Branch could see he was embarrassed about mentioning that his bottom hurt, so not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable with the situation was in he didn’t say anything about the blushing, instead he hummed and nodded with understanding. “I see, that’s more than likely from the fall. I can give you something for the pain.”

“That would be great. Thank you Branch.” Creek said gratefully.

Carefully drew out of his bag a bottle, he measured some of the yellow liquid into a cup, then held it out to Creek saying as he did so. “I’m sorry it doesn’t taste very nice, but I have some chocolate for after to take away the taste.”

Creek took it a n expression of distaste already on his face, sure enough when he drank the liquid it tasted foul. “Ugh! That’s, that’s disgusting!” Creek said unable to find something suitably nasty to compare the brew too and with his face screwed up as though he had sucked a lemon.

“Here.” Branch held out a small bar of chocolate to him with another small smile on his face.

Quickly Creek accepted it from him and consumed it eager to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. When the chocolate was gone Creek let out a sigh of satisfaction. “That’s so much better. Isn’t there any way to make it taste less horrible?”

Branch shook his head. “No, I have actually looked into it, even I don’t like taking it hence the chocolate.”

“Huh, well it’s nice to know that you tried to find a way to make it more palatable. How often will I need to take it?” Creek asked eyeing the bottle uneasily.

“Just once a day fortunately.” Branch assured him.

“Well that’s good to hear.” Creek told him not even bothering to hide his relief at this news from Branch.

Branch tried not to laugh it was hard but somehow he managed. “Now, I need to get on with various things today. You can move around and so on, but try to be careful of your ankle and don’t over do things. If you need my help at any point just call alright?”

“No worries I will.” Creek assured him.

With a nod to Creek Branch left the room, he then made his way into the garden to start his work there, being careful to leave the front door open just in case Creek needed him.

Creek mean while leant his back against the pillows, let out a deep sigh then reached for his drawing pad and pencils. He just had to try to draw the image of Branch smiling, even though they had been small ones, they had transformed the other troll entirely and Creek felt a deep desire to capture that change. He opened the pad, picked up a pencil, then very slowly started to draw.


	5. Chapter five

(I know marshtato is like a marshmallow, but for this story I made them more like a potato for ease)

Chapter five:

By the time lunch came around Creek had the basics of what the portrait of Branch, as he looked at his sketch Creek had to admit there was really something wonderful about the way in which Branch smiled, it was somehow both joyful and mysterious.

In all his years of seeing smiles on the faces of other trolls in the village Creek had never seen any like that of Branch and he had to admit he was both beguiled and enchanted by that smile. Creek yearned to see it again and couldn’t help but wonder what it would take to charm another of those smiles out of Branch.

Creek found it a little strange that he should feel it was necessary to make Branch smile, but at the same time it just proved to him that what he felt for Branch was love as he had never know this deep desire to make some other troll happy before.

Branch finished working on one part of the vegetable patch, he carefully put the various tools and the watering can away in the shed before returning to the house to make some lunch. He made his way through the house to Creek’s room, thinking of the room as Creek’s brought Branch to a halt. It was very strange to think of the room belonging to some troll, yet he was struck once again by the feeling that there was something nice about having another troll sharing his home with him.

This led him to wonder if he felt this way now, how would he feel in after more time passed and when Creek left. As he thought about it, Branch quickly discovered that he didn’t like the idea of Creek leaving or being alone once more.

Branch took a few moments to try to work out if he just didn’t want to be alone or if he in fact just did not want Creek to leave him. At the moment Branch couldn’t say for sure which of these it was, but just the fact that he could feel this way about another troll was rather surprising for him. At the same time Branch was shocked that he still didn’t feel the usual panic which he was used to feeling if he thought about sharing his future with any troll. It was very hard for him to wrap his head around the idea that thinking about being with another troll at some point in the future no longer terrified him in the way it once hard. 

Branch knew that he had not forgotten the pain of loosing his family, but there had been something about defending Creek and his grandmother from a Bergen and chasing it away, which had helped to relieve some of the guilt he had always felt about not being able to protect his own family.

Gathering himself together Branch knocked on the door, and Creek soon called out from inside. “Come on in Branch.”

Branch opened the door to the room and addressed him. “Hey Creek. The weather is nice and if you like I’ll make us lunch and help you outside to eat it if you’d like.”

Creek looked out of the window at the pleasant spring weather and then back to Branch. “That would be wonderful Branch. What were you thinking of making?”

“I was thinking of making us sandwiches, cupcakes and some sparkle berry juice. Do you have any preference as to what is in the sandwiches or the flavour of the cupcakes?” Branch asked him politely.

Creek thought about the answer to this question, before saying to him. “I’d love a couple of puffalow cheese sandwiches and two chocolate cupcakes thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Branch told him before leaving and going to the kitchen in order to get things ready for them.

After lunch was ready on two trays Branch besides that it would be nice to put a blanket on the bench outside the house as it would make them both more comfortable sitting there. Quickly he went to fetch the blanket, he went outside and carefully sped it over the bench before heading back to the bedroom planning to help him to the bench. “Are you ready to head outside?” Branch asked Creek as he entered the room.

Creek nodded, he slowly got up from the bed, being careful of his ankle as he did so. Branch came over to him and held an arm out to Creek. “Here let me help you.”

With a grateful look Creek accepted the arm and slowly made their way outside. As the sun hit his face Creek closed his eyes, a smile of bliss came over his face and he let out a happy sigh. “Um this feels good.”

Branch had to admit the expression on Creek’s face was utterly enchanting and Branch found himself never wanting to forget what he looked like right now. When Creek opened his eyes again he found that Branch was watching him with intense eyes, Creek had to hold in the gasp of pleasure which he wanted to leave him at the sight and quickly memorised that expression so he could try to draw it again later.

They stood there staring at each other, neither of them moved, and the air around them seemed almost electrically charged. Slowly their lips moved closer together, then their lips touched softly and they both stood their frozen for a moment. 

Gradually Branch lifted his hands, they came to rest on Creek’s shoulders. While Creek slowly slipped his arms around Branch’s waist and then they started to kiss gently.

Creek was being careful not to move to kiss Branch to deeply so as not to scare Branch in some way, but due to his bad ankle he did lean some of his weight into Branch.

Branch could feel so much all at once, he couldn’t even name all of these feelings, but it was all surprisingly wonderful. He could feel himself slowly warming inside, Branch wanted more of this kiss and these feelings, but he was well aware of the fact that Creek’s ankle was probably hurting him a lot.

Slowly and gently Branch broke the kiss, he once more took Creek’s arm, Branch quietly led him over to the bench and helped Creek to sit down. “I don’t want you to think I didn’t enjoy that Creek, but you needed to get the weight off of that ankle and we should eat.”

“Okay, but did you like the kiss?” Creek asked in a small voice.

“Yes I did and yes I would like to do it again.” Branch told him before he headed back into the house in order to get their lunch.

He returned to the garden with their lunches and carefully settled Creek’s onto his lap saying as he did so. “There we go enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Creek said before he started eating.

Branch sat quietly next to him eating his own sandwiches. After a few moments Creek spoke keen to make sure Branch would not become nervous around him. “So, what were you up to before you came in to get me for lunch?”

“Oh working in the vegetable garden, it was time to get the marshtatos up and turn the soil over.” Branch informed him gesturing over to where he had been working.

“Will you put anything new in there?” Creek asked curiously.

Quickly Branch shook his head. “No, I’ll let that bit of land rest and plant something new their come spring. I was thinking of carrots.”

Creek was intrigued by the idea of letting the land rest. “Do you often let the land rest? And why do you do so?”

“I always let different bits of the vegetable garden rest for a while, it allows the soil to recover from what you’ve grown in it.” Branch explained to him, happy to discuss something he knew well.

Creek nodded, hearing Branch explain this to him, it made sense to him. “So, it’s a bit like when we sleep to regain our energy.”

“Yes exactly.” Branch said glad that Creek seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

When their food was gone, Branch gathered up their plates and so on and before he can go inside Creek addresses him. “Would you come back and sit with me when you are done?”

Branch gave him a nod. “Yes, of course.”

A while later Branch returned to sit down on the bench beside creek and after a few moments of silence he spoke to him. “So…We kissed.”

“Yeah it felt really good to me.” Creek said honestly to Branch before asking him. “How did you find kissing me?”

Branch though about his answer for a few moments before answering this question honestly. “Unexpected…But really nice…As I said before I’d like to do it again.”

Slowly Creek smiled at him before taking one of his hands into his and saying joyfully. “And I’d like to kiss you again.”

“I’ve never felt this way before…It’s both wonderful and frightening to me.” Branch admitted in a voice which shook with emotion.

Quickly Creek squeezed his hand, he completely understood after the way that Branch had lost his family why he would feel this way. “It’s okay to feel that way. We can go slowly if it will help.”

Branch was touched that Creek was being so thoughtful and understanding towards him. “Thank you. I’m happy to let our relationship unfold between us naturally.”

“You want us to have a relationship?” Creek asks with awe and happiness.

Branch blushes a little but nods. “Yes…I’m not sure how good I will be at a romantic relationship…But I’d like to try.”

“That’s okay. I’m more happy than to help you along the way.” Creek assured him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be with a troll who knows these things better than I do?” Branch asked slightly nervous.

Quickly Creek shook his head at Branch. “No, it’s fine really. I’ve never felt a kiss as wonderful as the one I have shared with you and I want to be with you.”

Hearing this sent waves of relief through Branch, so he smiled a little at Creek, Branch gently stroked the side of his face and then over all of the side of the hair he could reach. 

Slowly Creek leant into the gesture, his eyes were soft and he felt so happy and peaceful. “Um, that feels nice.”

“Good I am glad to hear it.” Branch told him softly, before smiling little as an idea comes to him and so says to Creek. “You’re my little red riding hood.”

This drew a chuckle out of Creek. “Your giving me a pet name…I have to admit that is rather unexpected, but I like it. Would you like me to give you a pet name?”

Branch carefully thought this question over and then shook his head. “I don’t think I suit one to be honest.”

“That’s fair enough, I just wanted to ask.” Creek assured him with a joyful smile.

Slowly Branch put an arm around Creek, who leant into him and they sat quietly for a while just enjoying the sunshine. When Branch went to ask Creek if he wanted to go back inside, he found that Creek had fallen asleep, smiling softly to himself Branch carefully lifted Creek up and carried him inside.

Once he was in the bedroom, Branch gently lay him down in the bed, before making Creek comfortable and then covering him up. Gently Branch kissed his forehead, then leaving the room so that Creek could sleep peacefully.

Hours later Creek woke up, he was surprised to find himself in bed, as he realised that Branch must have carried him and put him to bed Creek blushed brightly and felt so shy that he hid under the covers for a few moments before poking his head back up. He started to think about what he was going to say to Branch when he came back to ask him about their evening meal. Creek decided sorry and thank you would be a good start.

He slowly sat up in bed, got himself comfortable then started to sketch out the next picture of Branch and once he was happy with this, he returned to the first picture making sure to add more details to it.

Sure enough when evening settled in Branch poked his head into the bedroom. “Oh, your awake. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes thank you for ringing me inside again. I’m sorry that I fell asleep on you.” Creek told him blushing brightly.

Branch noticed the blush and set about trying to stop Creek feeling uncomfortable. “It’s okay. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough around me to do that. Are you ready for me to start on working on something for us to eat?”

“Yes please.” Creek assured him, while feeling at the same time relived that Branch hadn’t minded him falling asleep on him and carrying me in.

“I was planning jacket marshtatos tonight. Is that alright with you?” Branch asked him.

“Um that sounds wonderful.” Creek assured him.

With a nod Branch left and returned to the kitchen to start to cook. While he was doing this Creek returned to his sketching. 

Slowly the wonderful smell of jacket marshtatos filled the home and Creek couldn’t wait to eat them. Eventually Branch brought them both dinner along with butter and a bowl of puffallow cheese. “I am rather keen on mine with the cheese and thought you might like to try too.”

“Oh great Branch thank you!” Creek told him enthusiastically before trying some cheese with it, he quickly found that this tasted really good. “Um this is good.”

For the first time Branch chuckled, instantly Creek was enchanted by the sight and sound and found himself wanting to draw Branch yet again. He was hardly able to believe how much Branch was inspiring him to draw, it was like having his own personal muse.

When they finished the food, Branch cleaned up and then returned to the bedroom. “I will be making some tonics, the door will be open so call if you need me.”

“Don’t worry I will.” Creek assure him.

Creek spent the rest of the evening drawing while Branch worked and when night drew in, Branch came to check on him. “Are you alright to get ready for bed alone or do you want help?”

“I think I can manage, but would you sit in here just to make sure I don’t fall over or hurt myself some other way I would be grateful.” Creek told Branch.

Giving him a quick nod Branch stepped into the room and stood to one side saying as he does. “Of course.”

Slowly but carefully Creek got himself ready for bed at one point after cleaning his teeth Creek sat down on the edge of the bed and winced. “Would you mind getting me my night clothes?”

With a shake of the head Branch. “Of course not where are they?”

Creek points at the chest of draws across the room, quickly Branch crossed the room, he gathered the bed clothes from the top draw and came back with them. “Can you manage to get changed?” Branch asked him with concern.

Quickly Creek shook his head feeling horrible that he couldn’t change himself. “No, do you mind helping me?”

“No, I don’t mind. Don’t feel bad that you can’t do this yourself your hurt and it’s easy to get tired out.” Branch assures him, before carefully helping Creek into the night clothes.

Those words caused him to nod and as much Creek didn’t like the fact he couldn’t get in his own bed cloths, he had to admit feeling Branch’s fingers on his skin was blissful. “There we go your all done.” Branch told Creek.

“Thank you.” He said softly in response to this truly grateful for Branch’s help.

Branch then carefully helped Creek sit in the bed and then asked gently. “Comfortable?”

Creek nodded as he said to him. “Yes. Thank you so much.”

“It’s not a problem…But you could repay me for the help.” Branch said with mischief dancing in his eyes.

Seeing this in his eyes surprised Creek, but slowly he smiled at him and said with a cheeky smile. “Oh, really how can I do that?”

“A kiss would do.” Branch told him.

“Just one?” Creek asked his cheeky smile growing.

“All I need is one.” Branch assured him, before gently placing his lips to Creek’s, then he began to kiss him slowly but thoroughly.

Creek had never been kissed like this before, it felt absolutely blissful, pleasure was filling him and his tummy was full of butterflies, he hummed with delight, placed his hands onto Branch’s shoulders and then started to kiss him back.

Branch sighed with pleasure, continued to kiss Creek for a few more moments before breaking it and saying softly to Creek. “There now I’ve been repaid.”

“Um, now that is the kind of repayment I don’t mind paying.” Creek told him in a voice filled with delight.

Slowly Branch pulled back. “I’ll remember that. Night Creek.”

“Good night Branch.” Creek said in return.

Branch made his way out closing the door to the bedroom behind him, he made his way across his room and sat on the edge of the bed contemplating all that had happened to him today. It had been a lot and had transformed his life in a very short space of time, but Branch couldn’t regret what had happened. In fact he was strangely happy with everything which had happened and couldn’t help but wonder what was going to occur between them.

With a small smile to himself, Branch got himself ready for bed, he climbed into bed looking forwards to what might happen between himself and Creek and was soon fast asleep.


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:

Over the next few days Creek and Branch spent plenty of time together, they talked about all sorts of subjects, soon enough the two of them discovered that they had a love of nature and all of its beauty and wonders.

The two of them had shared plenty more kisses and Creek was happy that their relationship was progressing, even if it was in small steps. Creek felt no need to rush Branch to say and do anything he was not ready for and he knew without words that Branch was grateful that he was not trying to force him to go any faster than he was ready to go.

As they spent more time talking Branch and Creek also found out that they both loved to read about a myriad of different subjects, some of which were identical and some of which were different from each other and would often get into long discussions about the books they had read.

Creek and Branch now also felt comfortable enough with each other that they would also recommend each other books they felt would be enjoyed by the other troll and thanks to this sharing both soon had new authors and subjects which they liked to add to their list of those they already enjoyed reading. 

At the same time as all of this was going on between Branch and Creek, the news of Branch’s brave rescue of Tulip and Creek from the Bergan had spread around their village like wildfire. Soon he was being admired and praised by the other trolls of the village, even those who before now had mocked or ignore him for his dower nature.

There had been visitor after visitor come to Branch’s home, they had all supposedly there to check on Creek and bring him get well cards and gifts, but he had known from the way that these trolls spoke to Branch and looked at him that they were really there to check out Branch, and he didn’t like this one bit.

The only reasons that Creek didn’t just demand they leave or object to more visitors coming, was because it would have been rude not to see and thank them for ‘visiting’ him and because it was clear that Branch found their attentions unwelcome.

After watching Creek sketching on and off during his stay, Branch had to admit he was extremely curious as to what it was that Creek liked to draw. 

So, one evening as they sat together by the fire in the main room of the cottage Branch looked at Creek sitting next to him on the sofa and addressed him. “You know I’ve become curious about what you like to draw. Will you show me?”

Creek blushed slightly as he said to Branch. “Um, well I’m not sure you’ll be pleased…”

“Hm, why not?” Branch inquired of him curiously.

The blush on Creek’s cheeks deepened and he eventually managed to say to Branch. “Well you see…You’ve been the only subject of my drawings lately.”

This information surprised Branch a great deal, his eyes widened and addressed Creek in a shocked voice. “You’ve been drawing me?”

“Yes, you inspire me.” Creek admitted shyly.

Those words made Branch blush, but he was still curious about what the pictures Creek had drawn of him were like and so he asked in a soft voice. “Can I see them?”

Creek was relieved that Branch wasn’t at all angry that he had been drawing him, Creek was also pleasantly surprised to hear that Branch wanted to see the pictures. “Sure here you go.” Creek said to Branch holding out the sketch pad towards him.

Branch accepted the sketch pad from him, he opened it up and looked at the pictures inside, he had to admit that Creek had captured him perfectly. He quickly came to realise that Creek seemed to have a preference for drawing him when he was smiling and couldn’t help but say to him. “You seem to like drawing me smiling.”

Creek nodded to Branch. “Yes, I think you look very handsome when you smile and I find it impossible not to want to draw you after I see one of you smiles.”

Hearing Creek admit this made Branch’s insides feel warm, his heart rate picked up and it was as if there were butterflies in his tummy. He’d been having these feeling a lot around Creek lately, Branch felt sure it was because he was becoming more emotionally connected to Creek and that the love he felt for him was becoming much deeper and stronger.

Branch wanted to tell Creek all of this, but the words always got stuck, he was scared to care for another troll again and terrified that for Creek this relationship between them was nothing more than a short term flirtation.

Branch really couldn’t see a handsome and much desired troll like Creek wanting to settle down with a troll like him. Yes at the moment he was popular for having rescued Creek and Tulip, but Branch felt sure once that adulation wore off he would once more fall back into the background.

As far as Branch could see there was nothing a troll like him could hope to offer a troll like Creek, however despite knowing this and telling himself he needed to stop reacting to Creek in the ways he did, Branch couldn’t seem to stop himself from falling for Creek just a little more every day.

If he was honest with himself Branch wasn’t looking forwards to Creek leaving, it pained him that Creek was growing stronger and would soon have no reason to stay with him. Branch wanted to ask him not to go but to stay with him, but he couldn’t say the words. After all Creek belonged out in the bright sunshine of life, while he belonged in the shadows were his grey state could offend no troll. Branch also knew that he wouldn’t be able to stand it if asking Creek to stay with him snuffed out the light in him and so he did not ask.

Creek was thrilled and relived that Branch was not angry that he liked to draw him smiling. He was looking forwards to having many more opportunities to do so, at the same time though he was sad that his time here alone with Branch was running out.

Creek honestly wanted nothing more than to continue on living with Branch, he loved Branch, he felt at peace in his home and Creek was now absolutely convinced that no other troll could ever hope to win his heart away from Branch.

The very idea of some other troll coming between himself and Branch or being the one Branch chose to marry, sent envy, pain and dread through Creek. He just couldn’t imagine any other troll but himself standing beside Branch and there was no way that Creek was going to allow any such thing to happen.

Every time Branch and he would talk Creek would hope with all of his might that Branch would ask him to stay, but he never did. There had been a few times lately where Creek had almost asked Branch if he could carry on living here with him after he was better, but for some reason whenever Creek tried to ask Branch this question his usually robust and dependable confidence would completely desert him for some strange reason.

Lately Creek had begun to ponder if there might be another way to let Branch know he didn’t want to leave, that he loved him and wanted to be by his side for the rest of their lives. He had already tried subtle hints, but Branch much to his frustration had been utterly oblivious to them.

Creek now knew that he needed to be more direct about what he wanted, but he had no idea how to go about being more direct when he couldn’t even just ask Branch to let him stay because he loved him and wanted to build a life beside him as his husband.

The moment that the word husband entered Creek’s mind all of his other thoughts came to a screeching halt. He looked over at Branch who was still going through his sketches and wondered when he had started to think of Branch as the one who he wanted to be his husband.

Creek couldn’t quiet place when he had started to think of Branch as the one and only for him, yes he had loved him, wanted him and even thought about making a home with him, but Creek had never really stopped to think about them making the formal commitment of marriage between them. 

As he continued to watch Branch, Creek allowed himself to truly consider the idea, to taste the word husband on his tongue. To him it tasted like the sweetest honey, while at the same time it felt both right and pleasurable to think of Branch in this way. The very idea of another troll calling Branch husband sent a wave of possessiveness through Creek which was so strong that it made him feel for a few moments like he would drown in it.

It was in this moment that Creek decided he was going to stay here with Branch, he would become his husband and Branch would be his. As his determination and braver rose inside him Creek seized it with both hands, he turned to Branch and addressed him in a serious no nonsense voice. “Branch there is something I need to say to you and something I want to ask you.”

“Oh what is it?” Branch asked him with genuine curiosity as he looked up from the sketch book at Creek.

Creek held a hand out towards Branch, wordlessly Branch put the sketch book down on a nearby table, he accepted Creek’s hand and held his hand in his he waited quietly for Creek to say what he needed to. 

After a short silence Creek finally spoke to Branch, making sure to keep his eyes locked with his and to speak to Branch with nothing but honesty. “I don’t want to go back to my parent’s home. I like living here with you…I hope you will not be offended by what I am about to say, but your house has come to feel like home to me. I will understand if you don’t want me to stay here, but I need to ask…I want to ask…Can…Can I stay here with you?”

Branch was deeply surprised by this request from Creek, but at the same time was also thrilled by it and so he told him. “I’d be more than happy to let you stay here with me…In all honesty I’ve been thinking about asking you the same thing, but I was too nervous to ask.”

As Branch said this to him relief flooded through Creek. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I was sure you’d say no…But I just had to ask if I could stay.”

Smiling softly Branch slowly lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. “I would never say no, I love you and I am thrilled you want to stay with me.”

Everything inside Creek froze and he was not sure he had really heard what he thought he just had. “Did…Did you just say you love me?” Creek asked in a soft awed voice.

Blushing slightly Branch nodded to him. “Yes I did.”

“You love me…” Creek murmured in disbelief.

Seeing the way in which Creek was reacting to his confession to him, Branch felt worry prick at him and he started to apologise to Creek. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have…Um!” Branch didn’t get any further because Creek claimed his lips in a firm kiss.

Quickly Creek moved closer to Branch, before wrapping his arms around Branch and pulling him closer to him. Slowly Branch returned Creek’s embrace and the kiss, he was more than happy to be kissing Creek yet again and as they kissed Branch could feel his concerns leaving him and he relaxed against Creek.

Creek broke the kiss and said honestly to Branch. “I love you too.”

“You do?” Branch asks him with clear surprise.

“Yes. I love you and I want to build a life here in this house, with you.” Creek told him in a soft voice and a small smile on his lips.

Branch was looking at him with wide eyes as he admitted. “I never thought this would happen to me.”

“But are you happy it has?” Creek asked him with a small undercurrent of concern in his voice.

Quickly Branch nodded and quickly set about reassuring him by saying to Creek. “Yes…Yes I am.”

As he said this to him relief filled Creek. Just as Creek relaxed a frown came onto Branch’s face and seeing It caused him to ask Branch with concern. “What is it? Don’t say nothing, because I know that frown means something is bothering you.”

Branch met his worried gaze, he knew he should answer this question honestly and so Branch did just that. “What about your parents? I can’t believe that they would be happy with you moving in with me and wanting to build your future with me.”

Creek was relived that he could instantly set Branch at ease over this one of his worries about their future relationship. “Branch, my mother already knows about my feelings for you and she has been the one to encourage me to peruse you. I know my father won’t object, because he knows that I wouldn’t give my heart to just any troll and from the notes my mother has sent of me my father is pleased I have finally found the troll I want to give my heart to after all this time.”

“I am glad to know I have their approval. I wouldn’t want to come between you and your family.” Branch told him honestly, while a small smile turned his lips up.

“I want you to know we don’t have to rush our relationship…I want us to build our relationship together…As I want it to be one we will both be happy with…” Creek said to him hoping that Branch would understand what he was trying to say to him.

Branch gave him a nod. “I see what you mean. We have plenty of time to find out what we want from each other and then decide how formal we want to make our relationship.”

Creek returned his nod, he wanted so much to say he hoped they would get married and become husbands, but Creek didn’t as he wanted to respect his earlier promise to Branch that he would not rush him. 

So instead of saying what he wanted to Creek snuggled into Branch’s chest, before letting out a contented sigh and closing his eyes. Smiling softly down Creek Branch wrapped his arms around him, leant his head back against the cushions of the sofa and closed his own eyes.

As they dozed together before the fire, neither Creek or Branch were aware of a teal light slowly, but seamlessly slipping over Branch’s skin until all the grey was gone. When this light reached the black hair of Branch it changed from teal to a deep rich sapphire blue which filled Branch’s hair, even as the hair lengthened and changed into the shape of a flower bud.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

Slowly Creek woke up, he smiled to himself it felt nice to have Branch’s arms around him, he felt safe and secure. The warmth coming from Branch was also nice and Creek had no desire to move. In fact he was so content and happy floating on a cloud of warmth and belonging that Creek felt the overwhelming urge just to go back to sleep again. 

Knowing that it wouldn’t be good for either himself or Branch to spend the night sleeping on the sofa Creek didn’t follow this urge, instead he slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes were fully open, Creek instantly noticed that the fire had gone out, but he was pleased to note that the room was still warm thanks to Branch’s instillation of the underfloor warm water. 

Slowly Creek then moved his gaze from the fire place, then down to look at Branch’s arm around his waist and the moment he realised that the arm holding him was now a bright teal colour his eyes blew open wide and Creek murmured to himself in awe and surprise. “Oh my…No way…”

For a brief moment it crossed Creek’s mind that he might be dreaming, so to determine if he really was dreaming Creek slowly reached out, he gently touched the blue arm at his waist and was surprised while at the same time relived to find that this arm was in fact solid. “Oh wow…” He said in a soft voice.

He was now extremely curious to see if Branch had completely changed colour and if so, what colour Branch’s hair might be. Unable to fight back his inquisitiveness Creek gently removed Branch’s arm from around his waist and then he slowly turned around to look at Branch. Quickly Creek covered his mouth to prevent the gasp of awe which wanted to escape from him, Creek’s eyes were also huge and he felt absolutely full of amazement and desire at the sight of him.

Creek was utterly unable to believe just how handsome Branch was, he was awed to know that this troll was all his and he found himself very much wanting to stake his claim on Branch before any other troll could get the idea of trying to do so.

Quickly Creek reigned this urge in, he had promised Branch that he would allow time for their relationship to grow, so he knew it wouldn’t be right to try to claim him at this time. Creek however made himself feel better by promising himself that he would try to make sure that any other troll who tried to win Branch as their mate knew that Branch was his and there for out of bounds.

Creek wondered if he should wake Branch up to show him his new colours, it was very tempting, but at the same time he thought it would be wonderful to see Branch discover that he had regained his colours by himself when he woke up by himself.

After a few moments of thought on which option to follow Creek decided that he would rather see Branch discover his return of colours by himself and so he carefully sat back against the cushions of the sofa waited with a smile on his face to wake for Branch to wake up.

A while later Branch started to stir, slowly he opened his eyes, Branch gave Creek a loving smile and slowly started to sit up, it was as he did this that Branch realised his skin was a different colour, it takes him a few moments to realise what the colour being back in his skin meant. 

As this realisation struck him Branch’s eyes went wide, after a few moments of sitting there in silent shock, he touches his arm with his other hand just to check this is really happening. When he discovers that yes he feel his fingers against his skin and knows that this is actually happening to him, an expression of awe comes onto his face. “Oh my god! I’m…I have colour again.”

Quickly Branch pulled deep blue his hair down, to inspect it’s colour he was surprised to find when he did this that his hair was now longer, but at the same time he was happy to see the colour had also returned to his hair as well. “Wow…I never expected this.”

“You have wonderful colours.” Creek tells him honestly.

Branch releases his hair, which instantly stands back up into its new shape of an opening flower bud shape and he looks at Creek with wide eyes as he says to him. “You really think so.”

Creek nods as he says to him truthfully. “Yes, I do. Your going to draw the attention of every troll in the village with those handsome looks.”

“The only troll I want to draw the attention of is you.” Branch told him straightforwardly.

This made Creek blush and he asked with a slight stutter. “You…You do?”

“Yes I do.” Branch assured him, before saying to Creek earnestly. “No troll wanted me when I was grey, so why would I want to pay attention to them or have them find me attractive now that I have colour?”

Creek had never though of his situation like that, but he was glad that Branch wouldn’t want any of those trolls who would now suddenly find him appealing or would try to be attractive to him. “I am glad to hear you don’t want any other troll.”

Branch smiled at him, he then held a hand out towards Creek, who accepted the hand smiling back at Branch as he did so. Still smiling at him Branch gently and carefully pulled Creek towards him and then kissed him softly on the lips.

Creek hummed in pleasure, he quickly started returning the kiss and ran his fingers into Branch’s hair, he loved how smooth it was against his fingers, it was clear that Branch had taken good care of his hair even though he had been grey.

They continued to kiss each other happy to take their time with each other, it felt so good to both of them and neither was in a hurry to finish kissing. Branch and Creek would stop for air every so often and then they would start to kiss each other all over again.

By the time that Creek and Branch eventually stopped kissing they were both feeling utterly blissful and aroused. Their eyes were locked, they were silent, then neither moves for a long moment and then leisurely Branch reaches out towards Creek, he gently ran his fingers over Creek’s arms, then moved them inwards to his chest, before carefully mapping out every contour of that chest with his fingers. Branch loved how firm Creek’s skin felt under his fingertips through the shirt as he explored it and he was soon completely lost in the pleasure of touching him. 

Creek bit his lip to prevent the moans which wanted to escape him as Branch touched him, he didn’t want his reaction of pleasure to something Branch was doing to him to scare Branch from continuing on with his explorations of him. 

As far as Creek was concerned this was an utterly blissful experience, he wished this moment would never have to end, while at the same time he both wanted more and to be able to touch Branch in return. Once more though he held back on his own desires, as Creek wanted to let Branch to be able to be able to do as he wanted at this time without his interference.

Eventually Branch’s hands came to a rest on the front of Creek’s chest, he had loved watching Creek’s face as he touched him over his torso, it was quiet clear to him that Creek had very much enjoyed what he had been doing to him and it led Branch to wonder if Creek might like to do the same to him. “Would you like to touch me in return Creek?”

“Yes. I would like that very much.” Creek told him honestly while he nodded to Branch at the same time.

Aware of Creek’s still healing ankle Branch sat up carefully, he removed his jacket to make things easier for Creek and dropped it by the side of the sofa. 

After he had settled back comfortably against the cushions of the sofa once more Branch took Creek, hands and guided each one of his hands to his arms, saying as he did so. “Go ahead Creek.”

“Are you sure?” Creek inquired of him, not quite able to believe that Branch was willing to let him do something so intimate with him. While Creek asked him this question, he was unable to stop himself from flexing his fingers against Branch’s shirt covered arms.

“Yes, Creek I am very sure.” Branch assured him, while he gently and slowly moved Creek’s hand over his shirt covered arm. “It’s okay I want you to. I want to discover if it feels as good to me as it did to you when I touched you.”

“You could tell how much I was enjoying it?” Creek asked with clear embarrassment.

Branch gave him a loving smile and a nod. “Oh yes I could tell.” When Creek blushed even brighter and looked ashamed, Branch noticed this immediately and he quickly addressed him reassuringly. “It’s okay Creek I like knowing that you were enjoying my touch, it is encouraging to me and makes me feel at ease with what I am doing.”

Creek smiled glad to know that Branch enjoyed his touch, and so when Branch released his hands, he starts to move them along Branch’s arms feeling his way along them. As he does this Creek can feel the defined muscles of Branch’s arms, he slowly moves his hands up to the broad shoulders and then inwards to trace the lines of the well-defined muscles in his chest. 

Creek had to admit that he was both impressed and thrilled by what he could feel through the fabric of Branch’s shirt. He found himself very much wanting to take Branch’s shirt off of him, so that he could see and explore the actual skin and muscles of Branch’s chest and arms. 

Quickly Creek pushed these thoughts to one side, he leisurely drew his hands away from Branch and then spoke to him. “I love the way you feel…I knew you were a strong troll…I’ll confess that I have wanted to know exactly what it would be like to be able to explore your chest and arms after seeing you cutting down some trees without your shirt on for some while.”

These words caused Branch to raise both his eyebrows at Creek and say with a slightly cheeky smile on his face. “Oh, so you’ve seen me shirtless, but I have never seen you! That hardly seems fair.” Branch still smiling folded his arms, huffed and turned his head away from Creek.

Chuckling softly Creek unfolded Branch’s arms and turned his face back towards him, saying teasingly as he did so. “Well if it will make you feel better than I can make things even between us, by taking my shirt off for you.”

A chuckle left Branch, as it did so Creek felt his smile growing, he liked the way it sounded when Branch chuckled as well as the way that Branch’s eyes sparkled with pleasure at the same time. “You tease…You know I was just joking.”

“Yes, I know that…Still I have to admit that seeing you without a shirt again is very tempting.” Creek informed him with honesty as he ran his fingers over Branch’s shirt again. “Yes, very tempting…” He murmured softly with his eyes took on a far away look as he once more recalled what he had seen that day in the forest.

“I think if you carry on thinking about that for much longer you’re going to start drooling.” Branch told him with a slight smirk on his face.

These words quickly pull Creek out of his imaginings, he shook himself, then blushed brightly saying with shame in his voice. “Sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. I like knowing that I have that kind of effect on you.” Branch told him softly, before his ears move down slightly at the ends and Branch said sadly. “I never really thought I’d have that kind of effect on any troll…”

A sudden understanding worked its way through Creek, as much as Branch was teasing him about what he wanted, Branch was also very new to all of this and very unsure. Right then Creek wanted to curse himself and every other troll in the tribe for being short sighted fools and leaving Branch so inexperienced and uncertain of himself. “Well you certainly have that kind of effect on me.” Creek assured him, before he smiled at Branch and said in a gentle voice. “I think your right though, it is unfair that I’ve seen you without a shirt but you have not seen me.”

Before Branch could say anything to him, Creek took his shirt off and put it over the back of the sofa as he did so he spoke to Branch. “There, now we are even.”

Branch took a few moments to run his eyes over Creek, he found himself loving the way that Creek looked and he very much wanted to tough him. Slowly Branch smiled, he was glad to know that now he had seen Creek without his shirt that he found himself even more enchanted by Creek than he had before. 

Eventually he addressed Creek in an awed voice. “Wow, you are amazing Creek…May I touch?”

“I’m glad you think so. Yes, I would very much like you to touch me.” Creek told him honestly.

Reverently Branch lay his hands onto Creek’s chest, and then slowly he ran his hand over the purple skin. As Branch stroked and swept his hands along, once more feeling all of the contours of Creek’s chest and arms as he did this a smile of delight settled onto his face.

Creek loved the expression he could see on Branch’s face and was very glad he had agrees to let Branch touch him. He also found that feeling Branch’s fingers on his skin was even more delightful than it had been through his shirt, and before he could stop himself a sigh and slight moan of pleasure left him. As soon as Creek realised what he had done he bit his lip and gave Branch a look of concern.

Seeing the look which Creek was giving him after he had moaned, Branch set about reassuring him that he did not dislike the noise. “It’s okay Creek. I want to know when my touch is pleasuring you. After all I hope we will be touching each other and pleasure each other many more times after this.”

Hearing this made Creek smile, he was truly glad to know that Branch was thinking about them staying together and spending intimate time with each other. “So, when do I get to see you without your shirt again?” Creek asked him with a cheeky grin, while he playfully plucked at the front of Branch’s shirt.

Branch lifted one eyebrow at him and said with a devious grin. “Oh, I don’t know…I am sure you can convince me that it would be a good idea eventually. 

Unfortunately, we should stop now and actually head to bed as it is getting very late and I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to sleep here on the sofa all night”

Creek sighed deeply and said reluctantly. “As much as I don’t really want to stop, I know your right.”

Branch handed him back his shirt, as Creek put it on Branch got to his feet and held his hand out to Creek. “I know your ankle is recovering well, but I would like to make sure you get to bed without harming it again.”

Creek took his hand, and as he let Branch help him up, he said teasingly. “You just want an excuse to hold my hand.”

“Guilty as charged!” Branch told him with a chuckle.

They walked slowly back to Creek’s room with Creek leaning on Branch a little as they went. Once they arrived there Branch turned to Creek and asked solicitously. “Will you be alright getting to bed yourself tonight?”

“Yes, but I’ll be wishing you were going to be in my bed with me.” Creek told him honestly. As soon as he said this Creek wished he could call these words back, because he didn’t want to make Branch feel uncomfortable or feel as though he was being pushed to do something he wasn’t ready for. 

Branch had not been expecting him to say this to him and it caused him to blush a little. This however set him thinking about what it might be like to have Creek in his bed and he had to admit it was a pleasant thought and made him aroused a little. “Once your ankle is better and being in bed with me won’t hurt it then we can share a bed.”

“Really?” Creek asked with awe and joy mixed in.

“Yes really.” Branch assured him, before he asked a little shyly. “Can I kiss you good night?”

Creek smiled widely at Branch and nodded. “Yes, you can.”

Branch gently brought his lips to those of Creek in a soft kiss. Creek returned this kiss, not making it any deeper or any harder than the one Branch was giving him. Slowly the two broke the kiss, they shared a smile and then Creek said in a soft voice. “Night Branch.”

“Night Creek.” Branch said in return, before turning and heading to his room.

Creek watched him go with a wide smile on his face, before he made his way inside his room, got ready for bed and then got into bed. Creek found that as he lay in bed he couldn’t wait to see what was to come for himself and Branch. After a few moments he closed his eyes and it didn’t take long after this for Creek to fall asleep, even as he went to sleep Creek was still smiling to himself.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

The next day found Creek sitting on the garden bench enjoying the sunshine and watching as Branch as he worked in his garden. He had noticed many trolls as they went passed Branch’s garden doing a double take when they noticed Branch and then stand their and stair at him for a few moments, before they seemed to recall what they had been planning to do and set off to do it.

The gossip of Branch’s change in colour had clearly swept through the town faster than a raging fire, as Creek became aware of many trolls trying to subtly watch Branch without appearing to be watching him at all.

If it wasn’t for the fact that the other trolls were ogling the troll he loved, Creek might have found the situation amusing, as it was though he did not.

The one thing which was preventing Creek from losing his temper and yelling furiously at these trolls was the fact that Branch seemed utterly unaware of the attention he was garnering and just continued on with his work.

Branch only came to a pause when a cheerful female voice called out to him in greeting. “Branch!”

He turned to see who was calling and noticed that coming towards them waving her hand as she went was the so called ‘princess’ of their tribe and daughter of the village leader Poppy. Creek instantly did like the way she was looking at Branch, it was as if Poppy had discovered something more delicious than chocolate.

“Good morning Poppy is there some way I can be of assistance to you today?” Branch asked her simply.

“No…I just heard reports that you had colours again and I just had to see for myself if they were true.” Poppy told Branch, eyeing him up and down hungrily as she did so.

This look instantly caused Creek’s hackles to raise, how dare Poppy look at his troll like that, it was high time some troll showed the ‘princess’ of the village who was used to getting everything she wanted that this was one time that she was not going to have her way.

“As you can see the reports are quite correct.” Branch told her gesturing at himself.

Poppy once again raked her eyes over Branch and said to him suggestively. “Yes, I can see that and may I say what handsome colours they are.”

“You can say that if you want, but in honesty the opinion of most of the village doesn’t really matter to me.” Branch said to Poppy with a nonchalant shrug.

These words clearly surprised Poppy who said. “How can you not care? With looks like yours you could have any troll in the village that you want.”

Branch looked at Poppy with a cold gaze, as he asked her. “Why would I want any troll who couldn’t love me before I had colour? If they are that shallow then I want nothing to do with them.”

Hearing him say this made all of the trolls who were hanging around and Poppy feel very ashamed, but it didn’t stop her from continue to eye Branch hungrily. “Well, maybe you should give them a chance.”

“I don’t need to give them a chance Poppy.” Branch told her firmly.

“Why not? You never know you might find the love of your life amongst them.” Poppy told him with her best seductive smile, as she came and leant against Branch’s fence.

“Again, because if they are that superficial then I don’t want to know and besides which I have my colours back because I found love.” Branch told her with a small smile.

“You found a troll to love?” She asked him clearly shocked by this confession from Branch.

Branch gave her a nod before turning towards were Creek was sitting and smiling at him. “Yes, I have and he is sitting right over there.”

Poppy followed his gaze, her eyes widened as they fell on Creek. “You and Creek?” She asked her disbelief at this pairing quite clear in her voice.

“Indeed.” Branch said simply, as he walked over and placed a brief kiss to Creek’s lips before turning back to Poppy and asking in a cool voice. “I hope that you do not have an issue with our relationship?” 

Quickly Poppy shook her head, knowing that she couldn’t say anything against such a coupling without drawing a great deal of backlash from the rest of the village as there were many such couples in their number. “No of course not.”

“Good I am glad to hear that.” Branch said before turning his attention away from Poppy and back onto Creek. “Are you alright beloved or do you want to go inside now?”

Creek smiled up at Branch as he said to him. “I’m fine love, don’t feel that you have to cut your work short because of me.”

“Alright I’ll just finish up and we’ll go inside and get some food, how does that sound?” Branch asked Creek wanting to be sure that he wasn’t wanting for anything.

“That sounds great. You know how much I love your cooking.” Creek told Branch.

Poppy though she was surprised before this new information increased her shock to a whole new level. “You cook…?” She asked her voice becoming a high pitched squeak at the end.

Branch turned to look at her with an expression on his face that indicated he felt Poppy was extremely stupid and then addressed her extremely sarcastically. “Of course I cook Poppy…How did you think I fed myself for the past twenty years? Did you think I lived on air or something?”

“Um…Well…I just assumed…” Poppy began before she stopped talking and shrugged helplessly before addressing Branch once more. “Honestly I don’t know what I thought you did about food…I don’t think I ever stopped to consider it before now…”

Branch said nothing in return to this confession, instead he returned to his work. Poppy continued to stand at the fence and watch him work. Poppy had to confess to herself that she envied Creek for gaining Branch’s romantic interest before she had.

Poppy found herself wondering if she might somehow be able to turn Branch’s feelings away from Creek and towards herself. She had no doubt that such an undertaking wouldn’t be easy, but Poppy had never been one to back down from a challenge and this challenge dangled Branch before her as a prize should she be victorious.

Knowing that today was not a good day to start trying to win Branch’s heart for her own Poppy left and made her way home. As she walked along Poppy started to think about what might be the best way to start on her quest. Poppy knew that no matter what way she chose to go, she would need to be careful because Branch was likely to view anything she did with great scepticism and suspicion.

Branch watched her leave out of the corner of his eyes, he was well aware he had drawn Poppy’s attention and that she was not used to any troll saying no to him. Branch couldn’t help but feel he would have to be careful around her from now on so that she couldn’t perceive any kind of attraction on his part, after all he really didn’t return Poppy’s feelings and didn’t want to somehow anger the tribe by hurting her. 

A short while later when Branch finished his work and had made sure everything was safely packed up in the shed he made his way over to Creek. “Shall we go in?”

“Yes, I’d like to get you away from prying eyes. I warned you that the other trolls would all come after you once they saw your colours.” Creek told him with a smirk.  
“And as I told you I don’t care about them, the only troll I want the attention of is you.” Branch told him honestly as he smiled widely at Creek.

“Are you sure you want to stay with me?” Creek asked wanting to be sure that Branch was sure about what he was saying.

Branch took both of his hands into his and gazed down into Creeks eyes, before saying in a firm and honest voice. “I love you Creek, you are the one I want to be with. I want to stay with you for…For as long as we can be together.”

Creek’s eyes were wide and filled with wonder. “You really want that?” He asked in an awed whisper.

Slowly Branch listed one hand, he kissed the back of it and then the back of Creek’s other hand before saying to him softly. “More than anything. I am not use to expressing my wants, but I find this desire and my feelings about our situation easy to say to you and I don’t know why that should be so.”

“Maybe it is because you know I won’t hurt you and I have made it clear to you I am not going to make you go any fast then you wish to.” Creek told him.

Branch turned this thought over in his mind for a few moments, he found that this argument made sense to him and so he nodded to Creek. “I think you might be right. I know that as well as loving and desiring you, that I feel very comfortable around you and trust you more than I have almost any other troll.”

Hearing him say this made Creek feel warm inside, he felt so blessed and happy to know that Branch felt this way about him. “I’m glad to know that you feel this way about me. I want us to have a relationship where we can tell each other our feelings and thoughts and know that we will always listen to each other.”

“I’d like that to.” Branch says as he steps back to allow Creek room to stand up.

Slowly Creek gets to his feet, he is pleased to note that it is getting much easier to use his ankle and bare weight on it. After a few moments of looking at the trolls still staring at Branch Creek addressed Branch. “You know it might be a good idea for me to show my possessive side right now…”

“Hm why?” Branch asked with confusion.

“Just indulge me.” Creek told him.

Branch gave him a nod of permission, intrigued to see exactly what Creek was planning to do about the situation they found them in.

Creek took his hands out of Branch’s, he then moved Branch behind him. Creek looked around at the trolls watching them, then startled to growl in low threatening tones. At the same time as Creek did this he moved his hair to curl around Branch’s and he reacted to this by wrapping his own hair around Creek’s.

“Mine! MINE!” Creek declared to them all in a firm clear voice.

Though Branch had never seen this behaviour before, but he had read about it. This was how a troll used to in the past lay claim to a mate, it was not really used now, but that didn’t mean that trolls had forgotten about it or that they didn’t recognise this.

Branch slowly started to make some gentle soothing noises towards Creek and brushed his curled hair over Creek’s.

Slowly Creek seemed to bring himself under control. “You will stay away from my Branch!” Creek told the other trolls firmly, before going to Branch’s side the whole while keeping his hair curled around that of Branch’s.

Creek took hold of Branch’s hand in his, together they went inside and Creek shut the door firmly behind them. He was glad to know that he had made his point and had now put the door between them and the rest of the village.

Wordlessly Branch pulled him away from the door and into the house. After such an open display of how much Creek wanted him as his Branch was very much looking forwards to spending the evening alone inside with Creek.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

When Creek woke in the morning in what was now his and Branch’s bed a satisfied smile curved up his lips. He had made the point of who Branch belonged to before the other trolls yesterday he knew that and because of this he felt that they would be no trouble, but Poppy she would be much more of an issue.

Just thinking about Poppy getting anywhere near his Branch was enough to make his possessiveness flare. Creek had found it tough last night to reign back in the wild part of his troll nature the one which ached to claim Branch as his in a way which would be unmistakeable to Poppy. Yes, just like his growling at the other trolls the day before it was not done much anymore, but trolls still recognised it and knew that some of their kind could become very possessive and wild when they felt those they loved were threatened.

Creek had to admit, if Branch had not soothed him with calming noises, fed him and then let him share the bed with him last night then more than likely Branch would have been marked as his and then mated repeatedly last night. Something which Creek knew he would regret after promising not to rush Branch.

It was times like this that Creek was grateful that Branch was a quick thinker and knew what to do in nearly every situation that was thrown at him.

Carefully Creek rolled over to look at Branch, he was still sleeping peacefully, Creek drank in his sleeping face, it was rare he got to see it and so took full advantage when ever he did get the chance, as Branch always looked so peaceful when he slept.

Creek was enjoying showing to the newly blue Branch the joys of hugs and other things which he had missed out on whilst grey, though there was something which Creek had been curious about and that was if Branch could sing and if he could what would it sound like. Creek really wanted to ask Branch about his singing, but he knew it was locked up within the other troll’s painful past and Creek didn’t want to upset Branch and risk him turning grey again. 

In the end despite his curiosity Creek had decided that if he never heard Branch sing that was alright by him, because he would rather Branch were happy then conform to the norms of troll society. Not that Branch ever much fitted into those norms any way, but that was beside the point, the point was keeping Branch happy and blue. Besides which there was always the option that one day Branch would feel ready to talk more about his past and what happened and if he didn’t want to then Creek wouldn’t make him, because he would never forget the pain he had seen when Branch had told him about his family.

Creek still couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine what it must have been like to live through that, he was sure that he could also ask some of the older trolls what happened to Branch, but he felt this was somehow like going behind Branch’ back and that he shouldn’t do so. Creek decided he wouldn’t ask any other troll what happened to Branch exactly, either Branch would tell him or he wouldn’t.

As Branch woke Creek pressed a kiss to his lips, this caused Branch’s eyes to open quickly, he hummed soft and then happily returned good morning kiss.

When they broke the kiss after just a few moments, Branch gently stroked a hand over Creek’s hair and asked. “Feeling better after yesterday?”

“A little…I’m sure that I will only feel completely better when Poppy stops trying to pursue you…Which knowing her determination will probably take her a while.” Creek said with a despairing groan.

Branch knew that there wasn’t much he could say to refute this because it was very true. Instead he suggested with a small not of desperation in his voice. “Maybe we can distract her with another troll?” 

“That’s not likely to work at least not at first…Besides which troll could we possibly sacrifice to Poppy?” Creek asked him with a small amused smile on his face.

“Sacrifice to Poppy? Come now, she is not that bad…” Branch said with a chuckle.

Creek’s smile grew wider. “If we did choose a troll to point Poppy in the direction of, they would either have to be very brave or very in love with Poppy.”

“Both might be of benefit…Mixed with a whole boat load of confidence…Hm, that sounds oddly familiar doesn’t it…” Branch said raising both eyebrows at Creek.

“Yeah it does…” Creek agreed.

Their eyes met and Branch spoke with mischief sparkling in his eyes. “We might as well tie poor Guy up and hand him over to Poppy now.”

Creek snorted and then started laughing loudly at the image this gave him in his head, he was joined a few moments later by Branch. Even as he continued to laugh with Branch Creek was filled with joy and awe to hear him laughing to.

When at last they caught their breath, they smiled at each other and then after a short silence Branch spoke thoughtfully. “You know there is one other way we can avoid Poppy…”

“Oh?” Creek questioned curious to see what Branch was going to suggest.

Branch took both of Creek’s hands in his and said with a grin on his face. “We could just run away and elope!”

Creek had to admit that this was a very tempting suggestion, but another part of him couldn’t help feeling that they would be running away and somehow giving Poppy a victory and not teaching her that she couldn’t always have everything she wanted in life all the time. “That’s a wonderful suggestion…But I can’t help but think that we need to show Poppy that she can’t come between us, that she can’t have you just because she wants you and that no matter what we are going to be together.”

For a few moments Branch considered this idea and then gave Creek a nod. “I think your idea is better…But are you sure you can hold back your possessiveness of me?”

“I admit that won’t be easy and at some points during our campaign it will best for me to show it any way.” Creek told Branch, before growling playfully at him.

This caused him to chuckle softly and then stroked over his hair in a gesture which was both loving and calming. “I’m all yours and I will always be so.”

“Good I am happy to hear that. I will always be yours to Branch” Creek assured him before saying thoughtfully. “We need a plan for dealing with Poppy…” 

“Yes, we do.” Branch said in agreement.

The two lay quietly in bed side by side turning their problem over, until eventually Branch spoke up. “I can continue to say no to Poppy. I’ll be careful not to give her any hope that she can change my feelings for you but not be cruel to Poppy at the same time…I’ll make sure to show my love for you openly, so that she and the other troll’s can’t say I ever gave her any hopes of a relationship with me…That will mean lots of hugging, kissing and hand holding…” Branch paused for a moment after saying this before turning to Creek and asking with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. “Will you be alright with all of that Creek?”

Creek chuckled softly, before saying to Branch with mock seriousness. “Oh, I am sure I can live with such hardship! As for what I can do I can show just as much love and continue to demonstrate my possessiveness of you…As long as you care comfortable with that of course.”

Smiling widely at Creek Branch said. “I am very at ease with that idea. To be honest with you…I actually really like it when you show your possessive side of me.”

“You do?” Creek asked him with surprise and joy clear in his voice.

Branch nodded and rested his hands onto Creek’s shirt covered chest. “Um hm.”

“Good…” Creek said his words trailing off as a thought presented itself to him which might help with their campaign against Poppy and wanting to see what Branch thought of his plan said to him. “You know I think I have a good idea for the first move in our battle with Poppy.”

“Oh, what is that?” Branch asked him with curiosity.

Smiling at him Creek told Branch his idea. “I am yet to formally inform my mother and father that I plan to stay here with you. I think if we were to go to them today, we could not only tell my parents this news, but ask them to tell all of the trolls they know. As they know many trolls it would not take long for this news to spread right around the village and reach Poppy.”

Nodding in agreement to this idea Branch said to him. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea as a first move in our campaign.”

“I’m glad you approve. I’ll send a message to my parents to let them know we will be over in time for lunch today and have something to tell them.” Creek told Branch as he got out of bed.

Branch grabbed his hand, he pulled Creek back and gave him a kiss. Shocked by this sudden action Creek gasped, he then hummed in delight and began kissing Branch back. Smiling to himself Branch pulled the unresisting Creek back down into the bed with him and then began to stroke his hands over Creek’s back.

A moan of desire left Creek, he wanted nothing more than to get back into bed with Branch, but he knew he needed to send the message to his parents this morning it they were going to go there for lunch today.

Slowly he broke the kiss and said in a voice laced with desire. “I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but I need to go and send a note to my parents.”

“I know you do…When your done maybe you should come back to bed and we can continue on with this.” Branch told him with a suggestive lift of the eyebrows.

“Would you really like that?” Creek asked him wanting to be sure that Branch was ready for them to be more intimate.

Branch nodded to him and said in conformation. “Yes…Yes I am sure about this.” Reluctantly Branch released Creek saying to him as he did so. “Go on, go send the message to your parents. The sooner you go the sooner you can get back to me.”

Not needing to be told twice Creek quickly made his way from the bedroom to the main room of the house, he found a messenger bug in the enclosure Branch had built for them. Creek wrote his parents a note, then tied it to the bug, before looking at it and said to the bug. “Please go to three Rose way and deliver this note to my parents Lotus and Cloud. Please wait to see if they wish to reply and return with that reply.”

The bug gave a buzz of acknowledgement before flying off out through the bug door to deliver the message to Creek’s parents.

After seeing the bug off on its way, Creek made his way back through the house to the bedroom to be with Branch again. He was pleased to see that Branch was still laying in the bed, and quiet clearly waiting there for him to return.

Noticing Creek was standing in the doorway Branch smiled at him, he grinned at Creek and held his arms out towards him open wide. Smiling Creek quickly crossed the room, he went into Branch’s arms kissing him soundly on the lips, they both moaned in delight even as they fell backwards together into bed.


	10. Chapter ten

Sorry this was late I've been under the weather and didn't want it to effect my writing. I've written a slightly longer chapter to make up for it.

Chapter ten:

Some hours later Branch and Creek were lying in bed together curled together, they were both bathed in a warm contentment and couldn’t wait to spend time together like this again. 

Creek found himself marvelling at how complete he felt laying in Branch’s arms, he had no desire to move, but he knew that he needed to go and see if his parents had replied to his earlier message. Reluctantly Creek turned to Branch saying in a regretful voice. “I need to leave you in order to go and check if my mother and father answered my message.”

“That’s fine Creek, besides which if we are to go to see them at some point today we really should be getting out of bed now anyway.” Branch told Creek as he started to get up.

Quickly Creek pouted cutely and playfully at Branch. “Aw…”

Unable to help himself Branch chuckled at Creek before saying. “We can always spend more time in bed at another time…maybe this weekend…Unless by then you’ve decided my idea of eloping is better than trying to wage war against Poppy and her desires and we are on our wedding trip.”

Creek shot Branch a glare, which was totally ruined by the wide smile on his face. “I am going to win this battle with Poppy. Plus we did agree that she needs to learn a lesson.”

“Yes, indeed we did. Still I’ll try not to gloat when you can no longer take it and whisk me away somewhere to be married.” Branch told him in a knowing voice and with a smirk on his face.

With a huff Creek stalked out of the room heading for the messenger bugs. Branch watched him go trying not to laugh at the reaction of the one he loved to what he had said to him.

Branch got out of bed, he put on a neat cream shirt, he paired this with sensible but neat but brown leather trousers and then pulled on the matching jacket. He then made his way from the bedroom to the kitchen and began to make Creek and himself something to eat for breakfast.

Meanwhile Creek had found the messenger bug he had sent to his parents waiting for him, it was carrying a return note and after retrieving it he made sure to feed and water the bug in thanks for its work and carefully put it away once more.

Creek sat down on a nearby chair and opened up the note. His mother thanked him for writing, Lotus made it clear that Cloud and she were excited to hear what their news was and that they would look forward to seeing them for lunch.

He had just finished reading the note when the smell of breakfast came to him, the delicious scent beckoned to Creek like a syren, quickly he tucked the note in his hair and then Creek made his way towards the kitchen the wonderful smells filling his nose and making his mouth water. “Um, that smells delightful.” Creek said to Branch as he entered the kitchen.

Branch looked up from frying the eggs and smiled over at Creek. “I am glad you are looking forwards to breakfast.”

As he said this Creek took a moment to look at what Branch was dressed in today, as he did so his eyes widened at the sight and he spoke to Branch in a deeply awed voice. “Oh wow…Branch you look amazing!”

“You really think so?” Branch asked with a touch of concern to his voice as he cast a look down at his cloths.

Quickly Creek nodded to him as he said reassuringly. “Yes, oh my god yes…You look so good that I’d much rather stay here and divest you of these clothes than go to my parents.”

Branch lifted an eyebrow at Creek. “Not going to happen…At least not until later…Much later. Did you get an answer from your parents?”

“Aw…No fair!” Creek told him as he pouted at him playfully, before addressing Branch more seriously for the second time. “Yes, they wrote back to me. My parents said that they would like us to join them for lunch today.”

“Lunch, good, that will give us time to discuss what you will be wanting to move in and were it’s all going to go.” Branch said as he dished up their food.

Together they settled at the table, were the two of them tucked into the food and talked about what Creek was bringing to the house and were it could be placed. Even when the food was finished the two trolls sat sipping tea, while discussing this subject for some time until they were both happy with what they had settled on.

“Well at least you don’t want to move in any large items of furniture, that will mean we won’t need a moving company. We can probably manage to move the things you want to bring here between us over the course of several trips to your parent’s home.” Branch told Creek in his ever practical manor.

Creek smiled at Branch as he told him. “The furniture in your home is of such fine quality, that I don’t feel I need to bring any of mine here.”

Hearing this made Branch feel pleasure run through him. “I am glad to hear you say that. Most of this furniture was made by my long departed family or myself.”

“You make furniture?” Creek asked with shock.

“Yes, I also make other things with wood, they are skills I have learnt over time and enjoy using whenever I get the chance.” Branch admitted to him with a careless shrug.

“Other things? What other things?” Creek enquired with interest clear in his voice.

Branch smiles at him as he answered these enquiries. “I also make wooden toys, I carve bowls, vases, figures of animals, plants and trolls and so on.”

This information surprised and delighted Creek, who asks him curiously. “What do you do with them all?”

“I sell them to local shops for extra income, however there are some things I have made though that I have liked so much I’ve kept” Branch told him.

“Oh, can I see some of them?” Creek asked intrigued to see Branch’s work.

Branch gave him a nod. “Once we have cleaned up, then I’ll show you my favourites.”

With a nod of agreement Creek helped Branch pick up their breakfast things, Branch washed up, while Creek quickly and efficiently dried them and then put them away into the cupboards.

When they had finished Branch took Creek’s hand, he led him from the kitchen into the hallway and over to a large chest of draws, on the top of it was a large wooden bowl which was carved with a beautiful never ending Celtic knot pattern around the body of it.

“Oh wow…It’s exquisite.” Creek said softly, his voice full of awe as he spoke. Creek wondered he had never seen a bowl like this before, he must have walked past it a hundred times and Creek felt ashamed that he had never noticed it in all this time.

“Would you like to see another?” Branch asked him.

“Yes please.” Creek said wondering what he was to see next.

With a nod Branch led him on, he stopped at a door took a deep breath before saying. “This…was my mother’s sewing room, it’s quiet and I’d been thinking you might like to use it…I know you make bath salts, candles and soaps…She…She would have…” Branch stopped for a moment, tears clouded his eyes for a moment, but he blinked them away and managed to find his voice again somehow. “She would have liked to see it used once more.”

Branch opened the door, Creek looked inside and his eyes widened at the sight before him. The room was full of bright spring sunlight, it looked out over the only part of the garden were Branch grew flowers and in that moment Creek knew it was deliberately kept this way. More than likely this was how Branch remembered this view from his childhood.

Each wall was exquisitely carved with scenes of nature during the four seasons, Creek had seen scenes like this carved inside homes before now, but none of them had ever this well executed before. “Beautiful…” Creek said softly, stepping into the room to look around, as he looked up Creek could see that even the ceiling of the room was carved. Half of it was the night sky with stars, and a full moon and the other half contained the sun with a few clouds. Creek had never seen this before in any troll’s home and he couldn’t help but feel this touch made this room feel complete and like some kind of hidden gem which had just been waiting to be discovered.

Slowly Creek turned to look at Branch. “This is…This is…So amazing…I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“You like it then? You think you can use this room?” Branch asked him in a gentle voice.

Quickly Creek nodded. “Oh yes…I will love using it.”

“Good…I am glad…It deserves to part of the house again…To be used and lived in once more.” Branch told him earnestly, trying to explain the complicated feelings which this room held for him to Creek.

Without hesitating Creek went over to Branch, he went over to him, Creek took his hand into his and squeezed it gently, while he said to him in a soft compassionate voice. “It’s alright, understand perfectly Branch.”

Branch gave Creek a grateful smile and said to him simply, but gratefully. “Thank you.”

Together they left the room, Creek shut the door behind them and as they stood outside the closed door, Creek addressed Branch. “It’s a little while until lunch time, but shall we stroll over to my parents now any way?”

“Yes let’s.” Branch said with an agreeing nod.

Together they left the house, when they left the garden Creek made sure to close the gate carefully behind him and then came over to Branch’s side. When Creek reached his side Branch wordlessly held out a hand towards him smiling softly as he did so. Smiling back Creek slipped his hand into Branch’s and they set off on the walk towards Creek parents at a leisurely pace.

Though they did not show it as they walked but Creek and Branch were well aware that they were once more being watched by all of the trolls they walked past. Creek did his best not to smirk, as he was well aware that Branch and he made a very handsome couple and that the other trolls more than likely envied them for being together.

Poppy was one of the trolls who saw them as they walked together, as much as she hated to admit it Branch and Creek made a handsome couple. There was this air of intimacy and love hanging around the couple which was so strong it was almost touchable and Poppy envied them for having such a strong relationship from so early on.

Unable to stop herself watching them Poppy quietly and surreptitiously followed Branch and Creek through the village. Poppy watched enviously as Branch chivalrously opened the gate to Creek’s parents home open for him and gestured him through.

Smiling warmly at Branch Creek went through the gate, he was followed by his escort a few moments later, who turned and made sure that he closed the gate safely behind him. Branch and Creek then walked up the path to the house, where Creek knocked on the door, it was opened a few moments later by Creek’s father who let them inside.

As Branch and Creek settled on the sofa in the main room of the pod Cloud asked them politely, while trying not to stair rudely at Branch. “Would either of you like something to drink before lunch?”

“No thank you.” Branch told him politely.

Creek shook his head. “No thanks dad.”

Lotus came into the room she smiled at Branch and Creek before settling in a chair near to them and saying with a soft smile. “It’s lovely to see you both. I can see your colours have returned to you Branch.”

Branch gave Lotus a nod. “Yes, indeed I have. Your son, his love for me and mine for him is responsible for that fact.”

“I had heard the rumours that your colours rendered you handsome, but I decided I would make my own judgement when I next saw you.” Lotus informed him, before she ran her eyes over him closely and then said. “Handsome is a good word for you now, as too is exquisite. We heard that your new appearance has drawn Poppy’s attentions.”

“Unfortunately for me, this is the case.” Branch said in a voice edged with clear annoyance.

Cloud sat on another chair and then addressed them both. “Have the two of you discussed a plan of action, in order to deal with Poppy?”

Creek and Branch both gave him a nod and Creek spoke to his parents. “Yes, we have, but for our plan to work, we will need your help…You see I thought it would be a good idea for me to move in with Branch formally and take my belongings from here to his home. I am sure plenty of trolls will see my move into Branch’s home, but it would benefit us if you would show your support for the move and inform any troll who asks that we have moved in together.”

“That won’t be a problem at all…I am sure by showing that we support your move and are willing to talk about it openly and joyfully will show Poppy that you have our support.” Lotus said smiling widely at the couple.

Cloud added to this by saying. “We can also make sure to tell all our friends too in order to help spread the news around the village.”

“Thank you both, this was exactly the help I was hoping for.” Creek told his parent’s gratefully.

Branch smiled at them both as he said appreciatively. “We are very appreciative for your help with this situation.”

“Well, we have no intention of letting Poppy make the two of you unhappy or trying to somehow come between you both, not when it is so clear that you both love each other deeply.” Lotus told Branch and Creek honestly.

Creek looked to Branch, he looked back at Creek, before taking his hand in his, he squeezes it gently and smiles at him lovingly. “I am glad our feelings for each other are so clear to you both.”

Cloud got to his feet and said cheerfully to them all. “Come on, let’s have lunch and then after that we can start to sort out what Creek wants to take back to your home with him.” 

The other’s nodded in agreement to this suggestion, together they all got up from their seats and followed Cloud to were lunch was waiting.

Together they ate lunch, and discussed general subjects, which were not related to their earlier conversation. At the end of the meal Creek and Branch cleared the table while Cloud and Lotus washed and dried up. 

When this was finished Lotus spoke. “Cloud, Creek there is bubble wrap and packing paper in the store cupboard. Branch if you come with me, we can get some boxes from the study to pack things into.”

With nods Creek and Cloud set off on their chore. Branch followed Lotus to the study, were he helped her get flattened boxes out of a cupboard there. Once Lotus felt they had enough boxes she led Branch back through the house to Creek’s bedroom, were they started to put the boxes up together.

A short while later Creek and Cloud came into the room carrying bags of bubble wrap and packing paper. “Right then were shall we start?” Cloud asked looking around the room.

Creek went over to his book case and started to pull the books off of the shelves saying in answer to this question as he does so. “With these.”

Over the next few hours, they all worked together packing everything which Creek wanted into the boxes ready to be moved. Once they were done Branch surveyed the boxes before saying in a serious and thoughtful voice. “Well, all of this is going to take more than one trip to move.”

“Agreed.” Creek said looking around him at the boxes.

“Well let’s get started.” Branch announced as he lifted three boxes with his hair and one in his arms.

Creek copied him, as they began to leave Cloud asked. “Do you want us to help?”

Branch and Creek both shook their heads at them. “No thank you. We’ve got this.” Creek assured his parents. 

“You’ve done enough today thank you.” Branch told them reassuringly.

As they made their trips back and forth to Creek’s house carrying the boxes, Creek and Branch were well aware of the other troll’s watching them again. When they were finished with the last box they went back one last time to Creek parent’s home. “Thank you for the meal and helping us with the packing.” Branch told Cloud and Lotus, before he hugged each one. This shocked them both for a moment, but they quickly snapped out of their shock and hugged him back.

“Thanks mum and dad.” Creek said to them gratefully, before he to hugged his parents.

Cloud smiled at them both as he said cheerfully. “We hope you’ll both come and see us again soon.”

“Of course.” Branch assured before they set off back towards the garden gate. At the gate they turned, waved goodbye to Creek’s parents, who waved back. Then together hand in hand Branch and Creek returned to their home.

When they got inside, Branch closed the door behind them, he locked it and then asked Creek. “So do you think this will work the way you want it too.”

“I think it had at least some of the effect I want it to.” Creek told him with a devious grin.

Smiling broadly at him Branch pulled Creek into him, he lifted Creek from the floor, then placed his lips to Creek’s and kissed him deeply. Humming with delight Creek wrapped his arms around Branch and returned the kiss more than happy to get lost in kissing Branch. Deciding the could unpack and find places for Creeks possessions around the house later Branch without breaking the kiss walked from the hallway into the bedroom and gently lowered them both down onto the bed.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:

Over the next few days Branch and Creek spent quite a bit of time sorting Creek’s belongings into what was now their home. As they went along it made the two of them feel very happy to see their belongings mixed together throughout the house. 

Watching Creek make his mother’s room his own, had made Branch feel a kind of joy he had not felt for years and he knew without any trace of doubt that his mother would be thrilled to see her room being used once more. 

It was odd but he couldn’t help but think that it was almost as if the home was finally waking up after being in a very long sleep and Branch found this thought extremely pleasing.

Branch and Creek were very much starting to build their life together, they were seen together all over the village and many of the trolls already viewed them as a life couple. One of the central themes of gossip about Branch and Creek was that it wouldn’t be too long before the two of them would make their relationship more formal.

As much as Creek and Branch hated being the centre of the village gossip, they hopped that it was helping in their ongoing battle against Poppy.

Poppy was well aware of the gossip surrounding Branch and Creek, she had even seen them move in together herself and she also knew that their relationship had the support of Creek’s parents as well as the rest of the village.

As much as Poppy wanted to make Branch her own, it was clear that he had eyes only for Creek. The smiles he gave him, the kind and caring way he treated Creek spoke of the deep love which he felt for Creek.

This was the first time Poppy had failed to accomplish something once she had set her mind on it and she had to admit it was an extremely humbling experience. Having to give up on something had been a totally foreign concept to Poppy until now, but she had to say this was one goal she didn’t feel regretful over giving up.

Looking back at her behaviour, she actually felt silly as well as guilty for even thinking that she had any kind of right to come between Creek and Branch. 

Now though she was actually kind of looking forwards to seeing what kind of life they would build together. Poppy wondered if they would marry and have children or if they would just choose to live together as some trolls did.

Poppy felt she owed them an apology, which why she found herself standing outside the door of their home just about to knock on the door of their home. Poppy took a deep breath knocked on the door and then waited. The door was opened a few moments later by Branch, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and before he could say a word Poppy burst out with. “Can I come in? I’d like to talk to Creek and yourself.”

“Sure…” Branch said softly stepping to one side to allow her in.

Poppy came inside the home looking around as she went, it was a warm and lovely house. 

Branch called out. “Creek Poppy is here to visit us!” He then looked down at Poppy and said to her. “The main room is this way.”

As Branch walked away, Poppy quickly followed him. She soon found herself in a fairly large room, there is a sofa and two armchairs, all upholstered in soft looking ginger brown material. Creek was sitting in one of the armchairs reading when they entered, but he quickly put the book to one side.

He looked to Branch and a loving smile spread over his face, then Creek turned his attention to Poppy and nodded to her. “Hello Poppy, please sit down.”

Poppy sat down on the sofa, as she did this Branch sat in the armchair beside Creek and took his hand into one of his. “How can we help you Poppy?” Branch asked her curiously, while somehow managing to eye her with distrust at the same time.

In response to this question Poppy took a deep breath and then said to them both. “I came to say I was sorry.”

“Oh? What for?” Creek asked her.

Even though this question was asked by Creek in a soft voice, Poppy could tell that he was very anxious about what she was going to say to them. “For trying to come between the two of you…I was being very selfish…I’ve seen the way the two of you are around each other and just how much you love each other…I know that I can never make Branch love me, but more importantly I am now aware that I should never have even tried to make him. Branch is his own troll, his heart is his business and none of mine! I really am very sorry and I promise from here on out I won’t try to interfere in your relationship any more. I hope you can both forgive me.”

Branch and Creek looked at each other for a few moment, before turning their gaze back to Poppy. “Thank you for your apology.” Creek said to her with a nod of the head.

“As much as we are happy to accept your apology, forgiving you may take us some time.” Branch told her seriously.

“I can understand that.” Poppy assured them, before addressing them for a second time. “I just hope that in time you will be able to forgive me.”

Branch shook his head before saying to her in a solemn voice. “It is hard to say how long it might take us at the moment…But we promise that we will try to forgive you and at least be friendly towards you whenever we meet.”

“Thank you…That is more than I deserve from either of you…” Poppy told them with relief, while giving Branch and Creek a grateful look. 

“We all make mistakes Poppy.” Creek told her consolingly.

Branch nodded. “Creek is right, no troll is perfect. We all grow and learn from the mistakes we make in life, it’s what makes us better trolls going forwards.”

A relived sigh left Poppy as she said to Creek and Branch. “I am glad you both understand…I was such a Bergen! I’m surprised the two of you didn’t run away from me screaming.”

Branch shot Creek an amused glance before saying. “Well…I did try to encourage Creek to elope…But he was determined that we should stay here and be able to live our life and being a loving couple despite the way you felt for me.”

As Branch told her this Poppy somehow managed to both blush and go paler at the same time, she let out a groan of shame. “I’m so sorry you felt that way.”

Quietly Branch stood, he came over to Poppy, he placed a hand onto her shoulder and said to her in a soft but commanding voice. “Look at me.” When at last Poppy did as he said Branch addressed her again. “It’s past…We didn’t run, we are still here and now we can all move forwards.”

Poppy gave him a nod of understanding. Branch squeezed her shoulder and as he did so he smiled at Poppy in a friendly way. Branch then returned to his chair beside Creek, he sat down and once more claimed Creek’s hand.

“Have the two of you decided if you are going to marry?” Poppy asked, desperately wanting to move onto a happier and safer subject.

Creek and Branch looked at each other. “Not just yet…But yes, we plan to someday.” Branch said softly still keeping his gaze locked to Creek’s.

Creek smiled back at him as he said devilishly. “Yes, someday soon I am hoping.”

“If that is the best kind of proposal you can manage Creek then the answer will be no.” Branch told him folding his arms and pouting playfully.

Poppy and Creek both chuckled, quickly Creek gave Branch a peck on the lips before saying to him confidently. “No, that is not my proposal…Trust me when I do propose to you it will be one of the most romantic experiences of your life!”

Branch raised both of his eyebrows at Creek and unfolded his arms. “One of the most romantic experiences in my life huh? Well that sets my expectations very high! I hope you don’t blow it.”

Hearing this made Creek roll his eyes and shoot Branch a playful glare. “My proposal will be perfect! Just you wait and see.”

“Really perfect…My are you sure you want to set the bar that high?” Branch asked him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Yes I am sure!” Creek told him seriously.

Branch smiled softly at Creek as he said to him. “Then I shall look forwards to it.”

Poppy was grinning at the Branch and Creek. “The two of you are already arguing like an old married couple! I wonder what your children would be like?”

This quietly murmured question caused Creek and Branch to look at each other and blush brightly, Seeing this reaction to her question Poppy slammed a hand over her mouth, her eyes were wide and then she pulled the hand away saying gently. “I’m sorry…I never meant to ask that out loud! How embarrassing! Geeze way to go Poppy!”

“It’s okay Poppy…It’s something new for us to think about.” Branch told her as he gazed at Creek with loving eyes.

Creek smiled softly back at Branch. “Yes, something new and wonderful for us to consider.”

Poppy was glad to see they were not angry with her and were in fact responding positively to her accidently asked question. Poppy stood up and addressed them. “I should be heading home now. I want to thank you both again, for listening to me and for accepting my apology. I look forwards to seeing you both in town and our being able to talk to each other without being uneasy.”

“As do we.” Creek told her.

Together they made their way to the front door, Branch opened the door for Poppy, she stepped outside, walked down the garden path, then turned back at the gate to wave goodbye. Branch and Creek wave back to her both of them smiling slightly as they did so.

Poppy took a moment to look at them, she felt her heart fill with joy at the sight of such a happy couple, seeing them made her hope that one day she would find a love like that. Poppy opened the gate, she stepped out, then closed the gate behind her and then set off back home.

Once Poppy was out of sight Branch and Creek closed the door, they looked at each other smiling slightly and then after a few moments of silence between them Branch spoke. “Well love, what do you make of that?”

“I think that my plan worked perfectly, just as I told you it would.” Creek told him giving Branch a cocky grin.

Branch chuckled softly, before saying to Creek. “Yes, you certainly did say it would work…Now you have been proven correct I am sure you will not let me forget about it for some time to come.”

Grinning at him cheekily Creek said to Branch. “Well I am sure you can find a way to convince me not to say to much about it to you…”

In response to this Branch rolled his eyes affectionately at Creek, before he then stepped forwards wrapped his arms around him and then brought his lips to his in a passionate kiss. Creek returned the embrace, he whined softly with pleasure and returned the kiss. Branch broke the kiss, he stepped back from Creek, Branch took one of his hands into his, he then led him into the bedroom and closed the door firmly behind them.


	12. Chapter twelve

I know this is late again, I’m so sorry, my health has been horrible and I’ve struggled to write while feeling so horrid. I also struggled to make this last chapter just how I wanted it…I must have rewritten some parts about ten times…Oh well it’s done now!

Chapter twelve:

Branch had been very relived when Creek’s parents had easily accepted him in their son’s life and had gone out of their way to make him feel included in their family. After having been living on his own for so long it had taken Branch time to become used to this inclusion, as well as the open way which Lotus and Cloud showed Creek and himself love and acceptance at every turn.

Their first midwinter celebration spent with Cloud and Lotus had been an eye opening and wonderful experience for Branch. 

Branch had been given so much wonderful food to eat and new foods to try that he hadn’t been able to resist the food being presented to him and Branch was sure afterwards that he wouldn’t need to eat for a weeks. 

There had been many songs sung around the fire place in the evenings. There had some of them Branch had not known, but Creek, Lotus and Cloud had been more than happy to teach him how to sing the songs he did not know.

When it had come to playing games, Cloud, Lotus and Creek, had been glad to include Branch and explain to him how to play the games. They never ran out of patients with him when he didn’t always understand the games right away and would instead explain in more detail or all over again until Branch comprehend the game completely. These games often resulted in them laughing together, something which always filled Branch with joy every time it happened. 

The gift giving on midwinter day itself had been something which Branch had been expecting, he had spent months before hand searching for gifts or making gifts which he felt would be perfect for Creek and his parents. 

His gift to Lotus was a nice new warm jacket in a lovely shade of lavender, Lotus liked it so much that she tried it on right there and there, Lotus and Branch had both been delighted to find it fitted perfectly. Lotus’s gift to him from her was a new metal watering can, something Branch had been wanting for some time and so he thanked her profusely.

Cloud’s present for Branch were some bright blue stripped glazed plant pots, Branch had admired them openly and thanked him fervently. Branch’s gift to Cloud had been a cook book which Creek had told him his father had been interested in for some time and he had thanked Branch warmly for his present.

The last two gifts to be exchanged were Creek’s and Branch’s. Branch’s present to Creek was a hand carved vase, which had a creek, with a lotus flower on it and a cloud floating above the creek depicted on it. The moment he saw the vase Creek had instantly loved it, he enthused over the present to Branch and so had his parents. Creek’s gift to Branch was a book on woodworking, Branch was surprised but thrilled by this gift, as it was a book he did not have and had been looking for. Branch had thanked him in a soft awed voice and then kissed him gently on the lips for just a brief moment.

Branch had never felt so loved or warm in his whole life and by the time they left to return to their own home he was already looking forwards to hosting midwinter festivities next year.

After the experience with midwinter Branch was left wondering what it was going to be like to celebrate his birthday alongside Creek, Lotus and Cloud. He did not feel that it was going to be a bad experience, he just didn’t know what to expect from it, which this gave Branch an unusual sense of happy anticipation.

The relationship between Creek, Branch and Poppy, had taken time to heal, but eventually over the next few months the three trolls had managed to become friends again and would regularly spend time socialising together. It pleased Poppy a great deal to be able to at least have a friendly relationship with these two trolls and she hopped that they would continue to be friends for the rest of their lives.

The more time Poppy spent watching them together, the more she longed to have a romantic relationship which was just like theirs. Poppy truly hoped that someday she would find a troll who she could love and be loved by in the same way as Creek and Branch loved each other.

Slowly the village became used to seeing Creek and Branch together and to their being a romantic couple, however this did not prevent them from being both the fodder for gossip or viewed as the cutest couple in the entire village.

Every little romantic thing they did for each other or as a couple always resulted in Creek and Branch being called adorable by the other troll which eventually led to them as being viewed by the rest of the trolls as the new standard for a romantic relationship between two trolls.

For his part Creek found that being considered in this way by all of the other trolls in the village both hilarious and touching at the same time. 

Branch on the other hand was not at all impressed by the behaviour of the other trolls and if he caught or heard villagers calling them cute or any other word which had roughly the same meaning, Branch would either give that troll an unimpressed look or a growl at them.

Creek was well aware that if Branch knew that there was an on-going debate in the village as to when they would get married, then he would probably lose his temper in a spectacular fashion and so Creek did his best to prevent Branch from discovering the debate. 

Thus far he had managed to keep Branch from discovering this debate, but Creek was not sure for how much longer he could do this. In fact lately Creek had been considering telling Branch about it all and talking him down from whatever anger this might spark in him. The more Creek thought about the situation the more he felt that this would probably be a much better idea then letting Branch encounter this debate without prior any warning.

Creek sat down next to Branch on the sofa. Seeing him sit next to him, Branch looked up from his sewing and gave him a curious look. Creek took a deep breath, mentally prepared himself for what was to come and then addressed him. “I thought it was best to let you know that the other trolls have been discussing when we are going to get make our relationship official and get married.”

Slowly Branch smiled at him as he said softly. “Yes, I know…”

“You know about it…?” Creek asked him shocked. Branch nodded to him and seeing this caused Creek to ask him in disbelief. “And you’re not angry about it?”

After a few moments of silence Branch answered this question. “I was…But then I thought well, we have been together for a while now, the two of us are clearly very in love and we are both very desirable trolls…I suppose it is natural they would wonder when and if we will get married. After all, if we were not to marry it would leave the door open for the other trolls to hope we might turn their attention towards one of them.”

“That is all true.” Creek said with a nod.

Carefully Branch put his sewing to one side and turned his full attention onto Branch, before saying to him seriously. “I’ll admit I have been contemplating a way to resolve this situation.”

“Oh?” Creek enquired with genuine curiosity.

“Yes indeed. We could carry on as we are which would never stop the gossip and I’d like to do that…Would you like that too?” Branch asked him with a touch of nerves.

Quickly Creek nodded to Branch. “Yes, I would like to put an end to it all too.”

Branch smiled at him gently. “Good, I am glad that we agree on that…” Branch got to his feet, he held a hand out to Creek.

Frowning with confusion Creek accepted the hand, Branch pulled him effortlessly to his feet and once he was sure that Creek was stable on his feet Branch slowly knelt down, pulling a simple gold ring centred with an oval blue stone out of his hair and holding it out to him. “Will you marry me Creek?”

“Yes! Yes I will marry you!” Creek said joyfully, he wasn’t quite able to believe this had just happened, as Branch stood and gently placed the ring on his finger Creek gave voice to his thoughts. “I was sure, that I would be the one to ask you that question.”

Branch smiled softly at Creek, he kissed his forehead and said to him. “I know you did…I felt the time was right to ask though and I wanted to give you a pleasant surprise…I hope my proposal was a wonderful surprise for you?”

“It was amazing Branch, thank you!” Creek told him, before he brought his lips to Branch’s in a soft but loving kiss.

Slowly Branch put one arm around Creek’s waist and pulled him close to him, while he ran the fingers of his other hand into his hair. As Branch did this Creek shuddered with pleasure and pressed himself closer to Branch, at the same time he snaked his arms around Branch’s waist.

When they broke the kiss, Branch addressed Creek with a wide smile. “I can’t wait to tell your parents our news, I am sure they will be thrilled for us.”

“I know they will be. Mum and dad already consider you to be like a second son to them, so they will be absolutely thrilled to know we are going getting married.” Creek told him sincerely.

“When do you think we should marry?” Branch asked him curiously.

Creek quietly turned this question over in his head until he said softly. “I’d like the wedding to be this summer on the solstice would be perfect…I know that doesn’t give us much time, but I really hope we can marry this summer solstice, what about you?”

Branch shrugged as he said to Creek. “I never thought I would get married so I’d never settled on a date or season I might like to get married in. Summer solstice this year sounds like an excellent idea to me, it is less likely to rain then…It may only give us a few months to plan, but I don’t think that will be a problem for us.”

“That is very true…What about a honey moon?” Creek asked Branch, wondering as he did so if Branch even wanted to go on a honey moon.

Another shrug left Branch. “I have never really thought about that either…It might be nice to get away for a while and be alone together…Did you have any ideas for were we could go?”

“Well I think you’d enjoy the crystal lakes, we can stay there in a nice cabin, there is a main building there to eat in and lots of gardens to walk through. You can go swimming there, relax in the hot springs. It’s peaceful and there is lots of nature to explore.” Creek told him trying to describe the place he wanted to take Branch to.

“That sounds wonderful.” Branch told him honestly.

Creek smiled at Branch. “I am glad you like the sound of it. I’ll book it for us. How formal do you want our wedding to be?”

Branch thought about the answer to this question before saying to him in a strait forwards way. “Not very, neither do I want it to be huge, I couldn’t deal with all of that.”

“I wouldn’t want to make you deal with a huge wedding either.” Creek told him wrapping his arms around him.

“Then that’s settled. We’ll tell your parent’s tomorrow.” Branch said softly to Creek before gently kissing him. Creek hummed in pleasure and quickly set about returning the kiss.

When the couple had shared their news with Creek’s parents the next day they had been thrilled, but not surprised to hear it. They had congratulated the couple heartily, before settling down with them, in order to help Creek and Branch plan their wedding.

At the sound of knocking at her door Poppy quickly went to it and opened it. Seeing Branch and Creek on her doorstep made her smile. “Hello you two! Please come in!”

They came into the house and followed Poppy into the main room, who said to them warmly as they walked along together. “It’s good to see you both.”

“Well we came to see you to tell you our news.” Creek told her with barely contained excitement.

“Oh news?” Poppy asked them intrigued while she took a seat and gestured Branch and Creek to join her.

Once they had settled down Creek addressed her again. “Yes, Branch and I are to be married.”

“That’s wonderful to hear!” She said to them honestly, with a huge smile on her face and eyes full of happiness.

“There was something we wanted to ask you.” Branch told her.

“Oh?” Poppy asked instantly intrigued as to what they were going to ask.

Creek and Branch looked at each other for a moment and Creek gave Branch and encouraging nod, who drew a deep breath and said to her. “Would you be the one to marry us?”

Poppy was shocked and delighted by this request and found herself asking them in her surprise “You want me to marry you both, really?”

“Yes really.” Branch assures her.

A huge smile spread over Poppy’s face. “I’d be delighted.”

Gratefully Branch said to her. “Thank you.”

“When will the two of you be getting married?” Poppy enquired wanting to be sure she could make sure to put that date aside.

Creek didn’t hesitate to answer her. “We want to get married at summer solstice…We know it’s soon, but we really want to marry then.” 

Poppy nodded to him with understanding, she pulled out her diary out of her hair, Poppy opened it up and checked that date and said. “I‘m free that day!”

“Great!” Creek enthused, before speaking to Poppy a second time but this time in a more serious tone of voice that before. “Due to various private reasons this is going to be a small wedding and then we are going to head off on our honey moon, so we would like a simple wedding ceremony please.”

“Sure I understand the two of you wanting a wedding like that.” Poppy told them honestly, before saying softly. “I’ll make sure not to go over the top.”

“Thank you.” Branch said with relief.

On the day of their wedding Branch and Creek donned smart suits, Branch’s was black which drew out the colour of his skin and hair, while Creek wore a light grey colour which emphasised his own colours perfectly.

When the time for their ceremony drew close Creek and Branch hand in hand left their home and then made their way through the village to the village hall. As they made their way to the hall Branch and Creek followed by the snack pack, Poppy and Creek’s parents.

Once everyone was settled in their seats Poppy took her place at the top of the hall before Creek and Branch and started their wedding. “Today we come together to celebrate the union of these two trolls and to witness them make their wedding vows to each other. Branch please repeat after me, I Branch take you Creek to be my husband, I shall love you, I shall care for you and be with you through the good and bad for all our lives.”

Without hesitating Branch, with a small but warm smile on his lips for Creek, repeated her words. “I Branch take you Creek to be my husband, I shall love you, I shall care for you and be with you through the good and bad for all our lives.”

Poppy smiled at him, then turned her attention to Creek. “Creek please repeat after me, I Creek take you Branch to be my husband, I shall love you, I shall care for you and be with you through the good and bad for all our lives.”

Smiling brilliantly at Branch Creek spoke in a voice full of joy. “I Creek take you Branch to be my husband, I shall love you, I shall care for you and be with you through the good and bad for all our lives.”

“It is my honour to announce that you are now married, you may kiss!” Poppy told them with clear delight.

Not needing to be told twice Branch and Creek shared their first kiss as a married couple. While they kissed their guest cheered and clapped to show their joy at this union.

Creek and Branch broke their kiss, thy shared a loving smile before they made their way outside, once more followed by all those who had come to witness their wedding. Waiting outside the hall for Creek and Branch is the carriage which will take them away on their honey moon. Together they climbed into the carriage, as it set of Branch and Creek waved goodbye as they set off into their future together.


End file.
